The Fight: It's always personal SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs and Tony have one heck of a fight.  What will their talk about it reveal. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Fight: It's always personal when it involves Gibbs and Tony**

**Summary: Gibbs and Tony have one heck of a fight. What will their talk about it reveal. SLASH**

**Feedback: As always feedback is welcomed and appreciated.**

**Author's notes: This was one of my earlier stories...I'm trying to go back and correct some errors...something I'm doing when I have time.**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs yelled.

"I was thinking about having your six, like I always do." the other man shouted.

"Well no one asked you to, I certainly didn't." Gibbs yelled back.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you're the omnipotent and indestructible Leroy Jethro Gibbs." The man threw his hands up, "Death can't touch you. Sure I only watched you almost die what two or three times. I'm starting to think you have a death wish. Do you?"

Gibbs growled. "Do you?" He said hands on his hips.

"I'm starting to think so, otherwise why would I always go chasing after you, into this kind of screwed up situation again."

"And again. NO ONE ASKED YOU TO. You were supposed to be back here interrogating the suspect! Wait, I should have known better than to put you in charge of that. Suspect was a good looking woman I'm sure you were more concerned with getting her number and getting laid than you were with the case.

DiNozzo shook his head and laughed. "Sorry that technique doesn't work for you anymore but it does for me. Which is how I found out you weren't going to be alone when you got to that hotel room!"

It took all of Gibbs self control not to hit him.

"So you get the information and decide you need to play hero and come barging in half cocked!"

"That's what you call half cocked? Coming in and taking out a guy who was about to shoot you. I knew what the situation was! If anyone went in half cocked it was you!" The man paused, "Let's see I think you broke at least three rules when you took off out of here, three, eight, fifteen, oh and the most important rule 51 SOMETIMES YOUR WRONG!"

"You're out of line!" Gibbs growled his finger pointed at DiNozzo's chest put not touching it.

"I don't care. Someone needs to give you a fucking wake-up call and I guess it has to be me!"

Gibbs stepped toe to toe and nose to nose with the other man. "You really think you're man enough for that DiNozzo?"

Never backing down DiNozzo spoke. "The issue isn't if I'm man. It's if your man enough to admit you screwed up."

"The only one that screwed up today DiNozzo was you. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Gibbs said his eyes still locked with Tony's.

"GLADLY!" Tony grabbed his coat and backpack. Not wanting to wait for the elevator he slammed open the door to the steps.

Ziva and Tim had watched the exchange from their respective desks, unable to do anything but pray that it wouldn't deteriorate into an actual physical fight. Although a fist fight is sometimes easier to forget than words spoken in anger.

#############################

"What the hell were you thinking having that fight in the bullpen?" Direct Leon Vance's voice was just shy of yelling.

"I was disciplining one of my agents if you have a problem with that then fire me Leon." Gibbs was yelling.

"I have a _problem_when you and your agent decide to have a pissing contest in front of half of the staff, including the two other members of your team."

Gibbs had his hands on his hips, "Just write up the damn reprimand Leon I'll sign it. Are we done here?"

"NO we are not done. What the hell is going on Jethro I have never seen you go off on an agent like that, let alone DiNozzo." Leon knew Gibbs had a soft spot when it came to DiNozzo, hell Jethro had handpicked him.

"He screwed up Leon. He needed to be dropped down a few pegs."

"From what I hear he dropped you down a few too."

Gibbs was glaring at Leon.

Leon hadn't actually heard the fight, he had been called from MTAC just shortly before it ended. Even on the camera playback, without sound, Leon could tell it had had went too far. And after talking to those present he knew exactly how far it had went.

"Unless you are firing me this discussion is over." Gibbs said storming towards the door.

"Fix this." Leon said.

Gibbs stopped hand on the door.

Vance continued. "I won't have you two at each other's throat. If this is going to affect you two working together, I'll be forced to make the call on how to resolve it. Which means one of two things?"

Gibbs turned around and walked up to Vance, "Are you threatening my job Leon."

Vance shook his head, "No. But there are only two solutions if you can't work together. Obviously the first is I transfer DiNozzo, unless you have some reason to want a transfer."

"As far as I'm concerned there is no problem working together. Can't speak for Agent DiNozzo. You'll have to ask him."

"And I will."

"Done?" Gibbs smirked.

Vance nodded. "And I'll have your reprimand to sign on Monday."

Gibbs turned and left slamming the door on the way out.

As he made his way down the steps from the director's office neither McGee nor Ziva looked at him staying focused on their computer screens. As soon as he reached the bullpen Gibbs shouted.

"OUT!"

The two agents glanced at each other trying to decide just what _out_met.

"Go home, NOW!"

Both jumped up gathering their things getting ready to leave. Ziva took a step towards Gibbs' desk. McGee watched on afraid that Ziva would face the wrath that Tony had received earlier.

Gibbs looked up. "Something you want to say Officer David?"

"I'm sure Tony didn't mean what he said just as you don't mean everything you said." She said wanting to calm the waters between the two men.

"I met every word I said Officer David. Anything else?" Gibbs said glaring at her.

Ziva shook her head and turned to leave. McGee followed. Once inside the elevator behind closed doors McGee spoke.

"I have never seen Gibbs so pissed."

"Or Tony." Ziva paused, "This is not good."

"No not good at all."

###############

Gibbs nodded at the bartender and she walked over with the familiar bottle. Her smile was radiating.

"Something bothering you Jethro?" She asked a look of concern replacing the smile.

"Nope, why?"

"Never known you to have more than two." She said as she pushed a stray piece of red hair behind her ear.

"Didn't know you paid that much attention to my drinking habits Claire." He smiled.

"I always pay attention to you Jethro." She grinned as she poured the drink.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" He smirked.

"Depends on you?" She put her elbow on the bar and her head in her hand.

"How's that?" he asked.

"I can be good," She smiled, "Or bad." She ran a finger up his arm, "Whatever you like."

He nodded with a smile, "I think all I can handle right now is the drink."

"I happen to know that is all he can handle right now."

Gibbs shook his head with a chuckle, already knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Usual." Claire asked.

Tobias nodded.

"Thanks Jethro?" He smiled sitting down.

"For what?" He asked taking another swig from the glass.

"I'm no longer the biggest ass in the agencies."

Gibbs chuckled, "Glad to help."

Claire came back over and gave Tobias his drink dropping a smile in Jethro's direction.

Jethro gave her a nod.

Tobias saw it shaking his head, "Seriously, what is it with you and red-heads?"

"Just lucky I guess." He replied and finished the drink.

"So what happened today?" Tobias was concerned this wasn't like Jethro, going off on an agent in the bullpen. Well at least not to this extent.

"Nothing." Gibbs said.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"When an agent screws up it's my job to make sure they don't do it again. Sometimes that requires yelling."

Fornell chuckled, "Hell I'm all for putting a young agent in their place but sounds like you let it get personal Jethro."

"When an agent screws up it's always personal."

"DiNozzo's a good agent." Fornell had worked with DiNozzo enough to see that. Not to mention Jethro had picked him personally.

"Never said he wasn't"

Fornell sighed, "Jethro really what the hell is this about?"

Gibbs stood up, "It's about me going home and getting some sleep."

As he turned to leave Fornell grabbed his arm, "Jethro I know how you are, especially with your agents. You'd take a bullet for any of them. They feel the same. Sounds to me like DiNozzo was doing exactly what you would have done."

"You done?" Gibbs said glancing down to where Fornell was holding his arm.

Fornell let go, "Don't let this pull your team apart Jethro. You'll regret it."

Gibbs was already walking away.

###########################

He was driving, had been since he left the NCIS building. His rage had pushed him for hours and he drove fast as if he could escape the anger and the memory. After a few hours the anger had become a low roar and he had slowed the car down. How do you forget a fight like that. It was only made worse by the fact that it was Gibbs. Had the fight been with anyone else, anyone but him, Tony could have just let it go. But it was Gibbs, the man who had always been there for him, always had his back, and the man he was in love with.

They had let it get personal. Tony regretted what he said. He was sure Gibbs didn't and that's what hurt the most. And Tony was afraid they wouldn't be able to get past it. He didn't even know if getting past it was a concern, he could very well be reassigned next week. If Gibbs didn't want him there any more, Tony would be gone. Gibbs always got what he wanted.

Tony wondered if it was about more than his decision to follow Gibbs. When a fight gets personal like that there is usually more behind it than the obvious. The idea that Gibbs believed he would let his flirting interfere with an investigation had felt like a slap in the face. Never would Tony let that happen. Hell most of the time his flirting was more to keep his feeling for Gibbs a secret than hooking up. Keeping up appearances were just part of the program since he had arrived at NCIS. People believing you are a womanizer makes any slip he may have about his feelings for Gibbs seem like nothing more than Tony's need for approval from his mentor. Like that day when Tony had slipped, asking him, wanting to know that Gibbs did care if something where to happen to him. When Gibbs had touched Tony's face it was as if the man was going to kiss him. It had taken all of Tony's resolve not to lean into Gibbs' hands. Took everything for Tony to calm his body and his emotions.

Tony turned the corner not even realizing where his drive was taking him. It wasn't until he was almost in front of Gibbs' house that he realized his subconscious had brought him there.

_Damn it_! he thought to himself.

##########################################

Gibbs was trying to work on the boat it was the one thing that usually calmed him. Tonight however, it didn't seem to have the desired effect. Instead he was sitting in between to beams staring at the planer as if it were some foreign object he was trying to figure out how to use. He had hoped the three Bourbons would calm him, maybe quench the anger, it had only succeeded in making him angrier. He was angry at Tony, Vance, Fornell...himself. He stood up pacing the basement. Fornell was right, the fight had gotten personal. But then it always seemed like it was personal between him and Tony. Gibbs wasn't sure if it was because they were so different or too much alike, or maybe something else entirely.

Gibbs had let his personal feeling take control, had let those emotion creep into the fight with Tony, taking it to a new level. A level it never should have reached. Just like a case, a fight with an agent should never get personal. That was hard to do when it came to Tony. Tony had Gibbs off center and Gibbs did not like being off center.

"AH!" Gibbs screamed as he threw the planer across the room and it crashed against the far wall. The anger needed an outlet and it was the closest one he could find.

"I think I can assume that was because of me."

Gibbs glared up at the voice.

Tony was sitting at the top of the steps leading down to the basement.

"Get out." Gibbs said walking across the room to pick up the tool he'd thrown. His anger growing now that Tony had seen the outburst.

"I will but I have two questions that I need answers to before I go."

Gibbs glared at him again.

"They only require a one word answer." Tony added.

When Gibbs looked away and started moving the tools around on the table Tony knew he was being allowed to ask. Tony stood up and started walking down the stairs.

"Do I still have a job with the team on Monday?"

"Yeah." Gibbs answer was short.

Tony made his way to the bottom of the stairs and folded his arms across his chest.

"Was the fight because you found out I had feelings for you?"

Gibbs' head shot up and he looked at Tony with a questioning stare.

"You're not the only one that can put two and two together."

Gibbs shook his head looking back at the tools. Maybe he had taught Tony too well.

"I'm not asking anything about your feeling. I just want to know is that what caused the fight?"

Gibbs was wiping a cloth over a tool, his back to Tony.

Tony stepped closer. He needed to know, because if Gibbs didn't trust him because of his feelings then there was no sense of Tony staying.

"Gibbs I need to know and I deserve to know." Tony took another step towards Gibbs.

He still didn't answer. Tony came to a stop behind Gibbs

Tony shook his head and chuckled, "Guess I have my answer. I'll speak to the Director tomorrow about reassignment." and Tony turned to leave.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's forearm. Tony stopped, his eyes looking first at where Gibbs' hand held him then traveling up and seeing Gibbs staring at him.

"You should have told me. I shouldn't have heard it by accident." Gibbs said his eyes fixed on Tony's, "It should have come from you."

Tony had never heard this tone in Gibbs' voice. It was something between anger and regret.

Gibbs jerked Tony's arm pulling the man closer. "You should have trusted me."

"It wasn't about trust." Tony said.

"Yes it was," Gibbs said his eyes full of anger and hurt, "You didn't trust me to be able to handle the information or the situation. Did you really think I would hate you for something like that?"

Realization struck Tony. That was how Gibbs had found out. That one statement said it all. Tony had been having a conversation late one night at the office. He had assumed everyone was gone and called a friend. It had been a long hard day and his feelings for Gibbs had pushed themselves to the surface one too many times. As they talked she asked, what his greatest fear about telling Gibbs was. His answer had been that Gibbs would hate him. And it was the truth. He could accept Gibbs anger, accept losing his job, even accept losing their friendship, but Gibbs hating him for the way he felt would be too much.

"I was, I didn't-" Tony didn't know what to say accept, "I'm sorry."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, me too." and he released Tony's arm and again went back to the tools.

"Gibbs-"

"You should go" Gibbs said as he walked passed Tony and back over to the boat.

"Yeah guess I should,"

As Tony walked by Gibbs he let his fingers touch the inside of Gibbs' hand, wanted and needed to touch him in some way, just for a moment as he explained.

"I should have trusted you, but when it's your heart that is involved it's hard to trust anyone, even the person you love the most." Tony let his fingers slowly drift away.

As his fingers were about to slip away forever Tony felt Gibbs' fingers tighten around his then turn them to face each other. Gibbs blue eyes met green as he searched Tony's face for a moment before letting his lips find Tony's. The first contact was like fire, searing, uncontrollable, and all consuming. The flames pulled at Tony begging the man to give in to the sensation. Tony found his body involuntarily pressing itself against Gibbs wanting needing more contact than just their lips. The new contact between their bodies fueled the desire within Gibbs and he wrapped his arm around Tony's waist. Pulling them tighter together, Gibbs demanded that not even the air separate them from each other.

Gibbs' tongue snaked out and tasted the salty sweetness of Tony's mouth, the small exploration causing Tony's body to tremble. Tony's hand was suddenly locked in Gibbs' hair pushing urging the other man's lips hard against his. His mind reeled, pleading and begging for Tony to never let this feeling end, to never let his lips or body be parted from Gibbs. In his mind there was nothing but this moment, this kiss. Tony though if this was the only moment they would share, his mind would never again find solace.

Gibbs had forgotten the world around him, there was nothing but Tony and the feeling of his body burning against his own. Never had Gibbs felt such heat from another person and it created a hunger within Gibbs that he had never experienced. The consequences, the ramifications and the fears Gibbs had held were now gone replaced by the bliss and the passion.

Tony finally broke the kiss, his eyes still closed as he let his forehead rest against Gibbs, the raw emotions still washing over him. Tony licked his lips they ached to return, to capture Gibbs' lips again and continue the exploration. The thundering beat of Gibbs' heart crashed into Tony's chest and he could feel the ragged breath against his face. Somewhere within himself, Tony found the courage to finally look up at Gibbs. He was met by those familiar blue eyes that were now almost black with desire only a thin circle of steel blue visible. For a long time all they could do was stare at each other, just letting the fire continue to blaze around them. Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Your leaving is not an option. Understood?"

Tony nodded, not really sure if Gibbs met leaving the team or leaving this spot. Although, it didn't matter either way, the answer would have been the same.

Gibbs was about to let himself again explore Tony's mouth when he felt the phone at his hip vibrate loudly. Gibbs sighed letting his head fall back.

Tony reached down to Gibbs' hip grabbing the phone, his fingers lightly brushing against the fabric of Gibbs' jeans. Involuntarily Gibbs leaned into the touch. Tony grinned and handed over the phone. Although his first thought had been to throw the offending thing across the room as Gibbs had done earlier with the planer.

Pulling his head up Gibbs smiled at Tony then opened the phone and spoke. Never releasing Tony from his grasp.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

The smile faded from Gibbs face, "Yeah on the way." and he slammed the phone shut.

Tony sighed, "Let me guess dead body of the Marine or Navy variety?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony looked at him puzzled.

"McGee."

"What!"

Gibbs chuckled, "Not dead, at the hospital. Broke his arm."

"And he called you?" Tony seemed surprised.

"No, Abby called me. She and Ziva are with him at the hospital and being Abby-"

"She thinks he's going to die."

"Yeah," Gibb's grinned. "And of course she thinks everyone should be there."

"Then we better go."

As Tony went to pull away, Gibbs stopped him by tightening his grip around the other man's waist.

Tony looked up.

"We'll talk about this later. I promise." Gibbs said wanting to ensure Tony that he wasn't going to kiss him and let it go at that.

"I know." Tony ran a finger gently over Gibbs' lips, knowing if he allowed himself to kiss Gibbs again they would never want to leave.

Gibbs smiled against Tony's finger, knowing exactly what Tony was thinking.

"We need to go."

###############################

Abby was sitting in the waiting room she had her head down, her knee's together legs bent out at an odd angle. She looked like a marionette that no longer had anyone controlling the strings.

"Abs?"

Her head came up at the sound of Gibbs' voice and she ran to him.

"Gibbs." She almost knocked him down with the force of her hug.

He hugged her back, "What happened?"

She took a step back, "Well Me, Tim and Ziva were at-"

Abby stopped as Ziva walked up holding three cups of coffee in a cup holder. Gibbs nodded as she handed one to him, then to Abby. She turned to Tony.

"I have been trying to call you all night." Ziva said, "Why did you not answer?"

Tony felt for the phone at his hip, then searched his pockets, then looked up. "I don't-"

Then Tony hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, "I left it in the car, when I got to your-" he paused as he looked at Gibbs. "Left it in the car."

Gibbs shook his head, "Ziva what happened." It would be easier for her to explain than Abby.

"Tim beat up a man."

Tony and Gibbs both looked at her.

"McGee? What was he thinking? Are we sure the only thing that he broke was his arm." Tony laughed.

Abby punched Tony in the shoulder, "Tony, Timmy was super awesome."

Gibbs looked at Abby then back to Ziva.

"Tim was surprisingly quick." Ziva stated.

Gibbs chuckled. "How did this happen exactly?"

"A man grabbed Abby's butt and then grabbed her by the arm. He wanted to dance with her." Ziva explained.

"That's when Timmy was like POW!" Abby said as she pretended to punch someone.

"So what then the guy breaks McGee's arm." Tony asked.

"No the second guy broke McGee's arm." Ziva answered.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Our little Timmy took on two guys. You go McGee!"

"No the second guy threw a chair. That's what broke Tim's arm." Abby said as if that explained it all.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead, "Is McGee ok?"

Ziva and Abby both started talked.

"Stop!" Gibbs said looking back and forth between the two women."Ziva."

"Yes. It is just a broken arm."

"Let me guess then the cops came right." Tony was grinning.

"Oh no Ziva threatened the bar owner and he just told us we had to leave." Abby smirked.

Gibbs was glaring at Ziva.

"I did not threaten him," she said quickly defending herself, "I simply explained to him that it might harm his establishment if it became known that federal agents had been assaulted there."

Gibbs sighed his anger finding a new outlet. How had this night gotten so out of hand?

"Hey boss can I talk to you for a minute?" Tony broke in before Gibbs could start talking again.

"Can it wait?" Gibbs said annoyed.

"No, I don't think it can." Tony said making a motion with his head towards the hallway.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to fight again are you?" Abby said a sad pout on her face. She had heard firsthand about the incident earlier.

"NO!" it came out louder and harsher than Gibbs had wanted and he took a deep breath, "No Abs. It's fine." He said rubbing her arm.

She gave him a look that said she really didn't believe him.

Gibbs winked at her before following Tony down the hall out of ear shot.

"What is so important?" Gibbs asked.

"The fact that you were about to go all Bossman on Ziva and Abby that's what." Tony said

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"Back there," Tony pointed towards the waiting room, "You were about to start yelling about letting themselves get into this situation and then you were going to tell Ziva how she's always an agent, some kind of mumbo jumbo about that."

"So what?" Gibb's said putting his hands on his hips, his back to the waiting room. "They need me to-"

"They need you to be their friend, not their boss." Tony's tone was calm and caring.

Gibbs let his hands fall from his hips.

"They didn't call you to get them out of some pinch because of who you are. They called you to the hospital to be here to support them because they are concerned about one of _our_friends." Tony stressed the word _our._

Gibbs looked at Tony for a moment then shook his head.

"You know this is not how I wanted us to be spending this night."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him then smiled, "Mr. Robinson were you trying to seduce me in your basement?"

Gibbs gave that half smirk, "Depends."

Tony looked at him puzzle., "On what?"

Gibbs leaned in and spoke in his ear. "If it was working or not?"

Tony swallowed hard the sound of Gibbs' voice so close causing his body to react just as it had in the basement earlier.

Gibbs stepped back and turned walking back towards the waiting room.

"Gibbs." Tony called down the hall after him.

Gibbs turned around walking backwards to look at Tony.

"It was working."

Gibbs chuckled and turned back around. "Yeah I know."

Tony looked down the hall annoyed. He hated when Gibbs did that. Asked a question he knew the answer to just because he wanted you to admit something.

#################################

Abby and Ziva sat in the waiting room and watched the conversation unfold. Gibbs had his back to them and they could see Tony's face from time to time. They deciphered the conversation from body movements.

"It does not look good." Ziva said as she watched the two men talk.

"Tony looks like he is trying to calm Gibbs down." Abby said.

"Oh that is not good. Gibbs has put his hands on his hips." Ziva sighed.

"That is really not good." Abby agreed.

"Can you read Tony's lips?" Ziva asked.

Abby had her hands up and was staring intently at Tony, "I've been trying when he steps into view, but half the time I can't see him through Gibbs."

"Gibbs put his arms down."

"That's good." Abby nodded.

"Yes." Ziva sighed.

Tony's face suddenly came into view and Abby focused on watching his lips.

She cocked her head to one side then the other. Then stopped her eyes going wide.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"My lip reading must be rusty." Abby said.

"Why?"

"Well," Abby paused, "because it looked like Tony said were you trying to seduce me in the basement."

Ziva turned to Abby with a surprised look on her face. "I believe you are rusty."

"I wonder what Gibbs said to him in his ear."

"Tony looks flushed. Gibbs probably threatened him." Ziva smiled.

"Gibbs wouldn't do that to Tony." Abby defended him.

"You did not see them earlier today. I have never seen Gibbs so angry. And that is saying something."

"Gibbs is coming." Abby said smacking Ziva's arm as if they were two school about to get caught talking in class.

############################################

Gibbs stopped when he came to the carpet of the waiting room. His pointed at Abby then wiggled his finger for her to come over to him.

She made her way slowly over and stood in front of him, her head down as if she was about to be scolded.

Gibbs placed a kiss on the top of her head then pulled her chin up with his finger.

"You ok."

She nodded. "I'm fine. I was gonna go after the guy myself but Timmy beat me to it."

Gibbs chuckled.

Tony had walked into the waiting room and sat down next to Ziva.

"Did you two kiss and make up?" Ziva asked.

"WHAT!" Tony's eyes went wide.

Ziva looked puzzled, "Did you and Gibbs kiss and make up. I know that is the right expression"

"Ah yeah, right. Yeah we're fine." Tony said trying to cover up his concerned look.

Gibbs and Abby walked over

"So why exactly are we just waiting here?" Gibbs asked.

"The doctor came out before you arrived. They are just putting a cast on Tim's arm and then they will release him."

Gibbs nodded at Ziva.

"And Gibbs," Ziva paused, "I am sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"It's a sign of weakness." Echoed from all three of them.

Gibbs shook his head and grinned. "I was going to say there is nothing to apologize for."

Ziva and Abby exchanged looks but then just nodded.

Ziva stood up and nodded in the direction of the doors leading to the ER.

Everyone looked to see McGee walking out a cast on his arm up to his elbow. He looked a little unnerved when he saw Gibbs.

"Boss what are you doing here?" McGee asked.

"Abby called and-"

"Abby!" McGee said a little louder than intended.

"Tim." Gibbs said in a slightly scolding voice. "She was worried about you."

"I'm fine really Boss."

"Gibbs, we're not at work."

Tony got up and made his way over next to Gibbs.

"McGee what were you thinking. This wasn't some Elf lord video game." Tony grinned.

"Thanks Tony nice to see you to." McGee rolled his eyes. "Can we just go?"

Abby hugged McGee. "I'm so glad you're ok."

McGee softened. "I am really." He said hugging Abby back.

Abby stepped back. "But the next time you do something stupid like that I will kill you."

McGee nodded, "Believe me next time I will let Ziva handle it." He looked at Ziva. "I saw you take down that third guy that was coming up beside me. Reminded me of that night at The Wall."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. She had left that detail out.

"It was nothing." She said with a smile

Gibbs put his hands on his hips. "Is it like this every time you all go out?"

"Well yeah." Abby

"Kinda I mean-" McGee

"It's not our fault." Ziva

"Remember that time at Tam Tam." Tony grinned.

"Oh that was so fun!" Abby smiled.

"Yes and they had that very hot bartender. What was his name?" Ziva asked looking at Abby.

"Oh you remember, come on Ziva."

It took a moment then Ziva snapped her fingers, "Yes you called him the golden haired fox because of our silver haired fox. Jethro, his name was-." As soon as she said it she stopped. She actually blushed.

Abby grinned. She didn't think Ziva would actually remember that part.

Hands still on his hips Gibbs was looking at Ziva, unable to hid a slight smile.

"I-Abby was the one that made me remember it that way." Ziva said pointing to Abby.

Tony was trying not to completely lose it but it was just too funny. His stomach hurt from trying not to laugh.

Gibbs turned his head to look at Tony. "Problem?"

"No." Tony smirked trying to controlling his laughter, "No problem our silver haired fox."

"I think it's time to get Tim home." Gibbs said trying to move this conversation forward.

The five of them turned and walked towards the exit.

Once McGee and Ziva were loaded safely into Abby's car, Abby came over and hugged Tony then turned to hug Gibbs.

"Thanks for being here." She smiled.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else. You know that Abs." He said hugging her back.

Then she slide into the driver's seat and waved as Gibbs and Tony walked towards Gibbs' car.

As Abby pulled away she looked over at McGee, "Anyone else notice Gibbs and Tony came in the same car?"

"How do you know?" McGee asked.

"Look." She said glancing in the rearview mirror. Ziva and McGee looked back as Gibbs and Tony both got into Gibbs' car.

"And how did Tony know to show up. His phone was in his car." Abby said recalling Tony's excuse about the phone. "He and Gibbs had to have been together."

"They were probably at Gibbs talking after that fight this morning."

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Something hinky is going on."

##################################################

It was after one when Gibbs and Tony finally pulled into the driveway at Gibbs' house. Gibbs hung his coat up as they walked in. Tony was standing just inside the door. Gibbs paused as he saw Tony had not made any further movement.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I should probably go it's late you probably want to get some sleep. And I should probably you know. Maybe sleep or go home and take a cold shower. I mean shower or something."

Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah, rambling. I know." Tony blew out a breath.

"Beer?"

"Yeah that would be good." Tony answered wanting any excuse to stay.

Gibbs nodded as he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. When he turned around Tony was leaning against the wall frame leading to the kitchen.

Walking over Gibbs handed Tony one of the beers.

"Thanks." Tony took it just holding it as he continued to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs came to stand in front of Tony. Then placed his hand on Tony's hip stepping into Tony's personal space as he did it. Their faces only inches apart. Gibbs' thumb at Tony's hip made small up and down motions against the soft fabric of Tony's dress shirt. The small intimate contact making Tony's pupils dilate and his body shiver. Gibbs saw and felt the reaction and smiled.

"Really?" Gibbs paused, "That's all it takes."

Tony wanted to have some snappy come back. Wanted to tell Gibbs he was an arrogant bastard but the fact was. Just the way Gibbs was looking at him made Tony want nothing more than for them to be on the kitchen floor making love. Then add that touch something Tony had craved for years it was too much. He didn't care if Gibbs wanted nothing more than a quick fuck at this point. The desire that had been forced into confinement within Tony screamed for release.

Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear and spoke.

"I don't want a quick fuck. If I did you would already be naked and screaming in my bed."

Tony's eyes had closed and he had let his body fall slightly forward just barely touching Gibbs. How could the man always know what Tony was thinking? And why did his voice sound even sexier when he was speaking in Tony's ear.

Gibbs stepped closer letting their bodies rest easily against each other. Tony so lost in the contact pushed his groin against Gibbs. Gibbs grip on Tony's hip tightened as the motion made the fire build within him. He was trying to take this slow, to at least have a conversation with Tony about all the ramifications of what this relationship entailed, but he was losing the battle. His body ached from straining to maintain control, his head hurt from trying to not let his heart make the decisions and he was growing more uncomfortable within the confines of his jeans.

"Tony." Gibbs wanted to say it as a statement, as a word said to end the tension building, instead it came out as a growling plea.

As if in answer Tony's hands were running up the sides of Gibbs' chest then across his back. It felt to good, Gibbs thought, even through the heavy fabric of the sweatshirt Tony's touch was warm and inviting. It called to him like some wild animal and without thought Gibbs found Tony's lips and for the second time tonight feed from them.

This time it was animal need that fueled it. Gibbs had become a wild animal lost in simple instinct. He wanted Tony and he would take what he wanted. His hands were now clutching at Tony's hips thrusting them against his own. Then feeling as if it was not enough his hands cupped Tony's ass and pushed harder.

Tony had willingly given up, given in to the prey he had now become. As if surrendering, Tony let their lips part and his head drop back exposing his throat and neck to the man before him. Gibbs needed no further invitation as he let his mouth dip down to Tony's throat and devoured the tender flesh with animalistic need. Tony's hand twisted itself into Gibbs' hair, pushing demanding that Gibbs take more. The kisses against Tony's throat turned to licks then nibbles and then bites as Gibbs marked him. Tony didn't care he would let this man mark ever inch of him if that was what he wanted. He accepted the branding, demanded it, wanted everyone to know that Gibbs was the only one that would ever touch him again.

Gibbs' hands were suddenly between them ripping and tearing at Tony's shirt. Having lost the ability to behave in any way other than that of the animal Tony had released, he tore the shirt open sending buttons flying. Then his hand went around Tony's waist and he was pushing them forward, his mouth still locked at Tony's neck.

Somehow he led them to the couch before sending them both, still intertwined, down into the softness. Tony felt the weight of Gibbs above him felt the hand unwrap itself from his waist as Gibbs clung to Tony's sides. His lips traveled away from Tony's throat nipping and kissing a trail down his chest then making his way back up. Tony somehow managed to grab at Gibbs' shirt trying to push it up wanting to feel Gibbs skin. Again knowing what Tony was thinking, Gibbs paused only long enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside. Then he was back feasting on Tony's exposed upper body. Tony's hands ran up and down the skin of Gibbs' back exploring memorizing the contours of Gibbs' skin and spine. It still wasn't enough, Tony wanted more, needed so much more. His hands made their way between them and he tugged and pulled at Gibbs' belt. After tearing it free his fingers unbutton then unzipped the jeans. Before Tony could reach for his prize Gibbs pulled back looking down at Tony. Gibbs' eyes were heavy with desire, hazy as if he weren't aware of his actions. Tony just stared back his breathing shallow, he was afraid Gibbs was going to stop. That he had decided this had went too far too fast. Instead, his stare never leaving Tony's his handed rested on the belt at Tony's waist. Tony tried not to arch into the touch as Gibbs released the belt, then the button and zipper. It was erotic seeing Gibbs never have to take his eyes off of him to complete the task as if it were something Gibbs did ever day.

Then Gibbs was ripping at the pants tearing them from Tony's body as if tearing away a layer of skin. Gibbs drank in the sight of Tony's now naked body under him.

"_Beautiful_." The word was barely a whisper slipping from Gibbs' lips. Before meeting Tony Gibbs had always thought it odd to call a man beautiful. But there was no other word for Tony.

Tony felt his body blush under Gibbs appraising stare.

"Please," Tony said pushing at the offending jeans that still clothed Gibbs. Twisting and pushing Gibbs removed his jeans and boxers and he felt Tony's hands immediately on his hip. Then Tony pulled him down pushing their hard cocks together. Gibbs felt himself shake from the contact. The calmness of the animal now gone replaced by the unquenchable hunger. Gibbs slide behind Tony on the couch. Tony knowing without being told, rolled on his side his back to Gibbs his ass thrusting back against Gibbs hard cock. Gibbs dug his fingers into Tony's hip afraid he was going to lose control with that single movement.

"God Tony." The words were guttural as if they physically hurt Gibbs to say them.

Tony's hand reached around and grabbed Gibbs' ass forcing them closer.

"Jethro, please, god, just- please."

The sound of Tony speaking his name in such a pleading tone had caused Gibbs to lose the last thread of sanity he had. He grabbed his cock and guided himself slowly into Tony. Tony moaned as he felt the sensation of Gibbs entering him. Gibbs somehow found the strength to be tender, to go slow. He gave Tony time to adjust to having part of his cock inside him before pushing still further inside. Tony felt the familiar twinge of pain, then felt it dissipate, then felt the pain again as Gibbs pushed deeper, again it faded. Gibbs pulled back, then waited a moment before pushing back in again. Gibbs repeated the movement three times, letting them both enjoy the new sensation. Tony thrust back suddenly, burying Gibbs hard cock deep inside him. Foreplay was over, Tony wanted more, wanted it all.

Gibbs let his grip on Tony's hip tighten as he let himself build a steady rhythm.

"Please, more." Tony was thrusting back, meeting Gibbs every thrust forward.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist tugging Tony hard against his chest and cock. Then Gibbs increased the speed and depth of his thrust.

"That's it oh God!" Tony was moaning, thrusting, arching against every one of Gibbs movement.

Gibbs was going to lose control, Tony felt to good, to warm, to tight.

Letting his hand slip down from Tony's waist, Gibbs found Tony's cock and wrapped his hand around it. Tony thrust into the new touch. As Gibbs thrust forward into Tony, Tony's cock now thrust into Gibbs' hand.

It was too much. Too much sensation to much Gibbs. Tony was losing all conscious thought lost in a world of desires finally quenched, need finally fulfilled.

"I can't hold-" Tony couldn't finish the sentence couldn't form words.

Then Gibbs was speaking in his ear.

"Do it come for me."

Gibbs' voice pushed Tony over the edge and his body contracted then tensed at his release washed over him. Gibbs felt every movement of Tony's body and he thrust harder letting himself be carried over the edge by Tony's body.

"Tony!" Rang out as Gibbs buried himself inside Tony and let everything else disappear.

Gibbs' head was resting on Tony's neck as he tried to regain some sense of balance something that would tell him up from down left from right. Nothing made sense right now except the feel of Tony against him. It was the only stability he had.

Tony fought to breath. He felt as if it was suddenly something his body could no longer voluntarily do and he was forcing air into his lung to keep from suffocating. Then he felt the first kiss against his neck, right against his pulse, and somehow as arousing as it was it also calmed him. His body seemed to realize that the feel of that kiss met he was still alive and needed to take in air. Tony felt the sharp intake of air as his lungs against took control.

Then Tony felt another kiss then heard the voice.

"You still with me?" Gibbs voice was soothing and calming.

Tony wanted to answer but couldn't find his voice. So he nodded hoping the movement would somehow transfer to his lover.

It did and Gibbs simply held him for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I think it would be more comfortable in bed and after a shower."

Tony had finally found his voice. "I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable right here." and he pushed his hips back against Gibbs.

Tony felt Gibbs tense and then shiver as his fingers dug into Tony's hip again.

"_God."_ Gibbs felt the hunger stir again. Felt his heart that had finally calmed now skip and then thunder again.

Gibbs brought his lips to Tony's ear again.

"I can't get enough of you." It was a growl.

Tony just moaned wanting nothing more than for Gibbs to take him again.

There was a thrust of Gibbs' hips as if the man was about to fulfill Tony's unspoken statement.

Gibbs sighed, "Shower now." The boss like command had returned to Gibbs' voice.

Tony was about to argue as he felt Gibbs pushing him towards the end of the couch, but then Tony realized how inviting the shower sounded.

##############################################

Gibbs held Tony in his arms as the water washed over them the warmth soothing both of their strained muscles. Turning them both Gibbs positioned Tony's back directly under the stream. Tony moaned both from the warmth of the water and the warmth of being wrapped in Gibbs' arms. The water could have been ice cold and Tony would have never felt it. Tipping his head forward Tony started placing kisses on Gibbs' neck and shoulders. The action caused Gibbs to pull Tony tighter. Tony kissed his way back up Gibbs' neck and found his lips. First kissing Gibbs bottom lip, then the top lip before devouring both. Then Tony's hands were running over Gibbs' hips, his butt, his back and Gibbs groaned as they made their way back down the path. Tony could feel Gibbs' cock already hard again pressing again his own. It made Tony grind against him.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the hair pulling his head slightly back as he looked deep into the green eyes of his lover.

"Feel what you do to me?"

As if needing to answer Tony let his hand slide in between them and stroke Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs breath caught at the exquisite feeling and he thrust into Tony's hand.

"_Christ Tony!"_ Gibbs other arm shot out palm flat against the wall of the shower for support. Tony would be the death of him he was sure of it now. They would find his body somewhere completely spent, his heart having given out from spending days making love to the man. Tony aroused this unquenchable need within him and he was suddenly a sixteen year old boy walking around constantly hard.

It was Tony's turn to talk in Gibbs' ear, "I need you again. Fuck me like you're never going to stop."

Gibbs' eyes closed and he fought to keep any sense of control his body still had. He could feel Tony moving could feel the loss of contact between their bodies. When he finally found his strength Gibbs opened his eyes. Tony had turned around, his hands flat against the wall in front of them, his upper body slightly arched. The water washing down across his back and butt.

Gibbs' hands locked onto Tony's hips and he thrust into him.

"God yes." Dripped from Tony's tongue.

Then Gibbs was lost again as he thrust in and out of Tony hard and fast. Although earlier it had been about pure animalistic need, this was about raw emotional yearning. They had not had their fill and the hunger needed to be satisfied. It was about the emotion behind everything they wanted from each other, needed from each other, all the words that had yet to be spoken. It was about everything between them that had led to this. It was about past, present and future and everything it would mean to them.

"Jethro please." Tony almost screamed as he felt the wave starting to crash over him.

Gibbs thrust harder faster wanting to hear his lover scream out his name. And after a few more deep thrust Tony did just that.

"Jethro"

Gibbs was still thrusting now deeper and harder, until he buried himself inside Tony and let his release overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Fight: It's always personal when it involves Gibbs and Tony

Summary: Gibbs and Tony have one heck of a fight. What will their talk about it reveal. SLASH

Feedback: As always feedback is welcomed and appreciated.

Author's notes: This was one of my earlier stories...I'm trying to go back and correct some errors...something I'm doing when I have time.

**###########################**

As he started to be pulled from that ethereal place between sleep and wake, Gibbs was surprised to realize he was in his bed. Rarely did he ever make it to the comfort of his bed ending up instead asleep on the boat or the couch. At the thought of the couch his mind raced to the image of them there lost in a lovers embrace. Gibbs smiled, eyes still closed as he felt the warm body next to him, wrapped around him actually. He pulled Tony closer wanting to absorb more of the warmth. Slowly, he opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the change in light. He looked down seeing Tony's head resting on his chest, his arm draped around Gibbs' waist. He in turn had his arm wrapped protectively around Tony's back and hip. Gibbs smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Tony's head. Tony stirred lightly, hugging Gibbs tighter, then stilled.

Gibbs glanced at the clock on the bedside stand 1046. That's how sleep is supposed to feel Gibbs told himself. They had both been so exhausted they had simply emerged from the shower and fallen into bed and slept. Gibbs hadn't slept that well in a very, very long time. Sleep eluded him most nights and if it did come it was in short intermediate bursts. Bursts that were filled with haunted dreams of the past. Last night he had slept for hours, the only dream he could remember was the memory of them in the shower. Gibbs again looked down at the sleeping man in his arms.

Gibbs had not expected his reaction to Tony to be so immediate or so intense. He had known about Tony's feelings for months had know about his own feelings longer. Still, they had always been co-workers; friends and Gibbs knew the danger in mixing those two things with romance. So Gibbs had simply let it go, knowing Tony would never tell him of his feelings, so Gibbs would never have to face his. But as time went on it seemed like everything between them had suddenly become personal. The fight yesterday had just been the culmination of it all. Tony had asked him if the fight had been because he knew about Tony's feels. It wasn't. It had been about his feelings for Tony. He was angry that Tony had put himself in harm's way. The thought of something happening to Tony caused Gibbs' stomach to ache and his heart to stop. Yet every day that they were in the field Gibbs had to live with that risk.

When Tony had shown up in the basement Gibbs wanted to stay angry, wanted it to end with them reaching some sense of comfort with the fight and move on. But then Tony had said what he said and had touched his hand. It had been too much and Gibbs had let himself lose control, giving in to the moment and the need. Had Abby not called he probably would have taken Tony right there in the basement. His need was just too raw. Then when they had arrived back from the hospital Gibbs had wanted them to talk and simply sleep wrapped in each other's arms. He hadn't expected the desire, the need, for Tony to be so overwhelming. Gibbs was not the type to let his sexual need control his actions but last night he had. Tony had gotten to him and he didn't understand it. And as much as he welcomed it, accepted it, it scared the hell out of him.

Gibbs sighed. Wanting and needing someone this much was dangerous. Even now Gibbs would have loved to wake Tony and repeat last night. Gibbs rubbed his forehead. He needed coffee. As much as he loved the idea of just falling back to sleep wrapped up like this, his mind was already to awake for that.

Carefully he slid out from under Tony making sure to place the pillow under his head. Again Tony stirred but settled as he hugged the pillow. Gibbs pulled on a pair of sweats and t-shirt from a drawer, grabbed his phone from the bedside and headed down stairs. He dialed a number as he made his way down the stairs.

With the coffee brewing Gibbs stared at the pot moving his head from side to side trying to work out the kinks. As the pot reached half way through the brew Gibbs poured himself a cup. The first sip is always the best he thought as he took that first swallow. The warmth always helped to wake him up. He leaned back against the counter beside the coffee machine and then took another sip. Gibbs thought about the hospital last night and what Tony had said. He did always feel the need to be the Boss with his team even when it had nothing to do with work. It was easier that way that was why. Plus he was about departmentalizing, work and personal were separate. Gibbs chuckled, part of the reason he had three ex-wives. He so compartmentalized himself that they always felt he was hiding something. Not something he needed to or could do with Tony. Tony would always know if a case had been hard, would know when something had hit to close to home, would know if the day had just been too much. Hard to compartmentalize when the person you are with spends every day with you doing the same job knowing your every move. Maybe that's why it was so easy with Tony.

"God coffee! I so need some." Tony said walking into the kitchen wrapped in a white robe, "Please tell me you at least have some milk or something to put in that."

Gibbs grabbed another mug from the cabinet above him and handed it to Tony.

"There's some milk in the fridge, sugar in the cabinet above the coffee pot."

Gibbs had to smile at Tony's appearance. His hair was in total disarray and he was wrapped in an oversized white rather fluffy robe.

After adding some sugar and some milk Tony took a sip of the coffee making a satisfied sigh as he did.

"You look," Gibbs paused. "cute." The word was said slightly sarcastically.

Tony made the ha, ha funny face.

"Never took you for the expensive robe type." Tony said looking down at the robe he wore.

"I'm not." Gibbs said as if the very thought offended him

"Then whose is this. It was hanging on the back of your bathroom door."

Gibbs shrugged, "Think it was a gift from one of the ex-wives."

"They had good taste whichever one it was. It's Versace."

Gibbs stared at Tony.

"Versace, one of the biggest designers around, I wear his suits and why am I telling you this." Tony said shaking his head.

"Expensive then it was from Diane." Gibbs said taking another sip of coffee.

"If you don't use it then why is it in your bathroom?" Tony asked.

"For guests"

"_Guest's_ huh?" Tony stood in front of Gibbs just looking at him.

Gibbs nodded.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Any guests I should be concerned about?"

Gibbs reached out and pulled Tony close, wrapping his arms around his waist and locking his hands behind him.

"Just one."

"Really?" Tony questioned.

Gibbs nodded again.

"Which one is that?"

Gibbs leaned in closer to Tony. "The one I put the robe out for this morning."

Tony punched him on the arm. "You're evil. You know that right."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Couldn't help myself."

"Yeah well I was about to take it off. Not the sharing kind."

"Taking it off sounds good." Gibbs smirked as he unlocked his hands and pulled at the tie at Tony's waist. His head dipped down and placed a kiss on Tony's throat.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you do have the healthy appetite." Tony said as he pushed at Gibbs' hand trying to keep the tie around his waist in place.

"Complaining?" Gibbs said still fighting Tony for control of the tie.

"NO but-" Tony's thought was cut off by Gibbs suddenly kissing him. The struggle with the tie abandoned his arms were again wrapped around Tony. Tony lost in the sensation of the kiss found his hands caressing Gibbs' chest. Tony let his tongue slide between Gibbs' lips tasting the bitterness of his coffee. Then Tony pressed himself harder against Gibbs lost in the sensation.

It was Gibbs who finally pulled back looking at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I thought maybe we could go grab some breakfast."

Tony looked at him puzzled. "Okay awkward shift from I want to take you on the kitchen floor to breakfast."

"I wasn't thinking the floor maybe the table or-"

Tony cut Gibbs off

"What is it? Why the sudden _drastic_change in direction?" Tony looked concerned.

"I just," Gibbs paused and pulled Tony closer. "This isn't just about sex, you understand that?"

The concern faded from Tony's face and he smiled that famous DiNozzo smile.

"Really? I mean I was starting to feel like some piece of meat just here for your sexual enjoyment."

Gibbs started to pull his arms away, the annoyance playing across his face.

"Hey, Hey!" Tony stopped Gibbs retreat, putting Gibbs' arms back around his waist. "I know that. I do."

Gibbs was staring deep into Tony's eyes as if searching for something.

"I know. You can stop trying to read me." Tony grinned. "I know the kind of man you are."

Gibbs nodded.

"Although I have to say. I really am impressed with the _kind_ of man you are." Tony smirked. "Seriously what it took you like a minute to get me in the shower after the couch, then another minute to take me again. Anyone would be impressed by that."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Oh come on that's impressive. Although I do have to give myself some credit for that." Tony grinned.

Gibbs nodded. "The credit is yours."

"Really." Tony said looking into those steel blue eyes and seeing seriousness there.

"I can't seem to get enough of you." Gibbs said his eyes hauntingly somber.

Tony was lost in the gaze wanting to dive into their depth. The words struck deep into Tony's core and he didn't have the words to respond. Instead he kissed Gibbs and soon they were lost again in the desire.

Tony was the one to pull back this time.

"You can't say things like that and look at me that way and expect to take me anywhere other than back to bed."

Gibbs chuckled. "I was working on it." he said as he tried to kiss Tony again.

"Now wait you said breakfast and I'm hungry," Tony smiled, "And if you're going to keep using me as your sexual play toy I need food to keep my energy up."

"I see." Gibbs nodded. "Sexual play toy?"

"Yes and this toy needs and wants food. So where are we going for breakfast." Tony paused, "And you realize we have to go to my place."

"Why is that?" Gibbs looked puzzled.

"Because you ripped my shirt off last night and I don't have anything else to wear."

Gibbs grinned, the memory of tearing Tony's shirt off flashing across his mind.

"Don't look so damn pleased with yourself." Tony grinned back.

"We'll stop by and pick up some of your things before breakfast."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Pick up some things?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, I just wanted to go change. Why exactly do I need to pick up some things?" Tony questioned.

Gibbs grinned. "I need my sexual play toy to have clothes to wear while here this weekend."

Tony smiled. "Sure about that?"

"Yes." Gibbs paused, "Unless you don't want to stay here."

"No I met are you sure I need clothes."

###################

"Twenty eight missed calls! And half are from Abby and Ziva." Tony said shaking his head as he listened to the messages.

"That's what you get for being unreachable." Gibbs said without taking his eyes from the road.

"Rule three. I thought that only applied to making sure you could always reach us."

Gibbs chuckled.

After stopping at Tony's they were now on their way to eat.

"Hey there is a message from Abby about an hour again." Tony said as he listened.

Tony smiled, "Oh she wants us all to go out tonight, wants to cheer up McGee."

"And she thinks McGee will want to go out after last night?"

"Of course he will. You do realize McGee will do anything for your favorite forensic scientist?"

"Yeah Tony, I could see that."

"Well we are going to go right?"

As Tony asked they pulled up to the restaurant and Gibbs got out of the car. Tony followed.

"I will not be ignored." Tony's voice took on a weird tone.

Gibbs stared at him.

"Come on Glen Close, Fatal Attraction." Tony sighed, "We really have to work on you watching an actually movie so you get one of my references."

"Not sure I want to get your references." Gibbs said as he opened the door and let Tony enter.

#####################

"Oh you will. Just wait."

"And why don't you want to go?" Tony asked again sitting in the passenger seat of Gibbs' car.

"Tony it's not really my thing you know that." Gibbs said annoyed that he had to explain.

"What actually spending time with your friends?"

Gibbs sighed. "Why don't you just go?"

"Because I'd like to spend time with you and our friends. You know together ,as in at the same time."

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something and Tony cut him off.

"And I mean outside of work."

Tony was suddenly looked at the scenery outside the window

"Where are we going?" This was not the way back to Gibbs' place.

"I would have thought you knew this road by heart." Gibbs shook his head as he made the finally turn to their destination.

"I know where we are." Tony said sarcastically.

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot.

Tony looked up at the store front and let out a sigh. That lost faraway look causing his eyes to glaze over.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled as he got out of the car. Tony was still just sitting there staring. Making his way over to the passenger door he opened it.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Tony undid the seatbelt and stepped out. Closing the door he leaned back against the car.

"But why are we here? Not your usual shopping place." However, it now made sense to Tony why Gibbs was wearing black dress pants and a sweater and Gibbs had told him to wear something dressier than jeans.

Gibbs just gave a nodded. "We're not here for me."

Tony's eyes went wide, "Don't play with me!" He said pointing a finger at Gibbs. "Never tease about Saks."

Gibbs leaned towards Tony and spoke. "I want to replace the shirt I ruined last night."

"Gibbs." Tony smiled. "You don't have to-"

"I want to." Gibbs smiled. "I liked that shirt."

Tony grinned. "You are going to take me shopping."

Gibbs nodded.

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed or scared."

"We don't have to do-"

Tony was already almost running towards the store.

Gibbs laughed.

As Tony swung open both doors he stepped in and inhaled deeply.

"Ah the smell of finely made designer clothes there is nothing like it."

Gibbs was right behind him and gave him a push inside.

Immediately a woman approached them.

"Can I help you?" she smiled.

"Yes I need-"

Gibbs cut in, stepping in front of Tony.

"Agent Gibbs." He said shaking the woman's hand. "I spoke to Marcus this morning."

Tony's eyes darted around and he looked confused.

"Ah yes Agent Gibbs, right this way Marcus already has everything ready for you." She said making a gesture for the two men to follow her.

"Marcus?" Tony asked as he matched strides with Gibbs. "Who is Marcus?"

Gibbs didn't answer as they made their way to a door and the young woman opened it.

Inside were racks of clothes, a private changing area, and a large oversized chair in the center of the room. A man in his mid-forties approached.

"Marcus" Gibbs smiled and shook his hand.

"Jethro so good to see you again, I was pleasantly surprised to get your call this morning."

"Wish I could have given you more notice." Gibbs said as his way of apologizing.

Marcus held up his hand. "Please. It is always a pleasure to help you out."

"Thanks."

"And this must be Agent DiNozzo." Marcus said turning to Tony.

Tony was simply staring at the scene before him, lost in the realization of what was happening.

Gibbs bumped Tony with his elbow.

"What?" Tony pulled himself from his thoughts and saw Marcus extending a hand.

"Um Anthony DiNozzo." He said extending his hand, "Please call me Tony."

Marcus nodded.

Tony turned to Gibbs. "Is this what I think it is? Did you get me," Tony had his fist at his mouth, "a personal shopper."

"Yes" Gibbs nodded rather blasé.

Tony put both of his fists in the air then hugged Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head as Marcus tried not to laugh.

Tony stepped back, although still smiling his green eyes were questioning. "You didn't, this is-"

Gibbs nodded towards Marcus. "Go."

Tony needed no further instruction he walked over to Marcus and held up his hands.

"Marcus let's do this!"

As Gibbs watched them head towards the first rack of shirts he felt a light touch on his shoulder. It was the young lady that had met them at the door.

"Marcus told me I was to bring this to you once you arrived." She said handing him a coffee cup.

Gibbs smiled. "Thanks."

"Do you need anything else?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, Gibbs waited for Tony to emerge in the first change.

Marcus was standing next to Gibbs chair.

"Your measurements were spot on Jethro." Marcus smiled, he was impressed.

Gibbs chuckled. "Don't be impressed. I got them directly from his shirt and pants."

Marcus laughed. "I see."

Tony walked out as if he were a model on a runway. The stone grey dress shirt fitting like a glove. The black dress slacks doing the same. Tony was holding the jacket over his shoulder by one finger.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"So what ya think?" Tony asked, "Very 007."

Marcus glanced at Jethro. He had known Jethro long enough to tell by that look that he didn't like it, which actually surprised Marcus. Jethro was always a rather traditional color kind of man. Then Marcus smiled to himself. But he wasn't dressing Jethro now was he.

"Tony I think you should try the yellow shirt with that." Marcus said.

Tony nodded and disappeared again.

A few minutes later Tony emerged a yellow dress shirt replacing the stone. Again he did his best modeling routine.

Gibbs made a slight nod.

Marcus saw the gesture and walked over to another rack grabbing a few more shirts and slacks. He placed them on the rack in the dressing room in order of how he thought Tony should try them on.

"Let's try those." Marcus said as he stepped back out.

Tony again walked into the dressing room.

Marcus glanced at Jethro trying to figure out just exactly what the nature of this relationship between Jethro and Tony actually was. They obviously must work together. When Jethro had called he said Agent Anthony DiNozzo. So they worked together, but seemed a little strange that the man would want to come with one of his agent's clothes shopping. Plus Marcus had been dressing Jethro for agency functions long enough to know the man hated shopping.

When Tony stepped back out he was in a grey suit, with a silk blue shirt, no tie and the first button on the collar undone.

Gibbs swallowed hard and shifted in his chair. "Nice."

Tony grinned, his green eyes sparkling as Gibbs made the comment.

Ah and Marcus had his answer. Surprise, Surprise he thought to himself.

As Tony tried on more suits and shirts the mood lighted. Jethro would laugh at Tony's antics as he modeled. Jethro would smile and sometimes make a comment when he liked something Tony had tried on. Jethro would simply nod if he didn't. When he did like something his reaction was obvious, at least to Marcus. Marcus had been with his husband for 18 years, it was easy to tell when a man was in love and liked what his man was wearing. And Jethro was definitely in love, there was no mistaking that look. And Tony was in as deep as Jethro.

"Tony why don't you try on that last outfit I put on the rack." Marcus said.

"Sure thing." Tony said disappearing again.

It took a few minutes but Tony finally made his way out.

Jethro's reaction was immediate. Marcus heard Jethro's sharp intake of breath, saw the man grab the arms of the chair, his knuckles almost white as if that was the only way he could stay seated.

Gibbs let his eyes travel down the length of Tony's body. Tony was wearing a deep forest green silk dress shirt untucked, the first button undone. Coal black slacks and instead of a traditional suit jacket he had on a leather one. The jacket although tailored like a traditional jacket, had the effect of making it look like an afterthought added to the outfit. It made Tony look at if he could walk into a professional meeting or step into some late night club. But what Gibbs noticed most was how pronounced it made Tony's already green eyes. The normal emerald colored eyes were now deeper and even brighter. Any man or woman would have trouble taking their eyes off Tony in that. Gibbs felt a slight tinge of jealousy at the thought of that.

Tony walked over standing directly in front of Gibbs having seen the reaction he had had to the outfit.

"The shirt is amazing, feel that." Tony said holding out a shirt talk to Gibbs and stepping forward so Gibbs could touch it.

Gibbs' hand touch the fabric and it took every ounce of strength he had not too ball his hand into the fabric and pull Tony to him. Instead he spoke.

"Marcus can you give us a minute." Gibbs said in a calm voice.

"Of course." Marcus nodded trying to hide his smile as he made his way to the door, shutting it slowly behind him. This was going to take more than a minute Marcus thought to himself.

As soon as the door closed Gibbs had his hands on Tony's hips and was pulling him forward. Tony ended up in the chair straddling Gibbs' hips.

Gibbs was pulling Tony hard against his lap.

"You realize where we are?"

Gibbs nodded before his lips found Tony's and he devoured him with a passion that had been simmering all day.

Tony let himself be pulled into the simmering pot, surprised at Gibbs recklessness in a place where they could easily be walked in on. When Gibbs finally pulled back they were both breathing in heavy shallow breaths.

Gibbs took a moment to try and steady his breathing and realized he had again let himself get lost in Tony.

"This." Gibbs said again appraising Tony's outfit, "You are getting."

Tony grinned. "I kinda figured that."

Gibbs smirked. "Although I never want you to leave the house in it."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "Why is that?"

"You look to good."

Tony grinned. "Isn't the point of looking good to go out and show it off?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Do I sense some jealousy issues here?" Tony smirked enjoying the possessiveness Gibbs seemed to now feel towards him.

"I thought of you as mine long before all this. It's just going to get worse now."

The declaration surprised Tony as well as sent a shiver through him. The actually discussion of all of the emotions between them had been scarce. So overcome by their desire for each other, they had both put the discussions on the back burner, knowing it would come as needed. Plus Tony knew Gibbs wasn't the long emotional discussion type, that's why even this admission had touched Tony.

"And I was already yours long before this began and you have no worries." Tony said with honesty that he rarely showed.

Gibbs ran his finger down across Tony's cheek then let it caress Tony's lower lip tenderly.

"I'm in deep here you know that?" Gibbs wanted to be honest. Was trying to explain how important this was, something he wasn't very good at.

"We both are." Tony said getting lost in the emotional openness of Gibbs blue eyes.

"I don't want to screw this up."

"You won't." Tony then added. "We won't."

"I can be a bastard."

Tony made a face of mock surprise. "You seriously? I'm shocked I mean at work you are so sweet and loving."

Gibbs shook his head. "That's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Don't worry I have an ice pick."

Gibbs laughed. Then there was a knock on the door. Tony placed a quick kiss on Gibbs' lips then stood up adjusting his shirt before speaking.

"Entra vue." He said.

Marcus opened the door cautiously then seeing Tony standing there with a smile, he walked in.

"Do you need to see more?" Marcus asked was he walked over beside the chair.

Gibbs stood up. "No we're good."

"So is there anything you found to your taste?" He looked at Tony then Jethro.

Tony went to speak and again Gibbs cut in.

"The complete outfit he has on and the blue shirt he had on earlier."

"Wonderful. Two of my favorites as well." Marcus smiled. "Is this on the NCIS account?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No on my personal account."

Marcus nodded his understanding and was not surprised.

"Jethro." Tony said grabbing Gibbs' arm. It made Gibbs turn and look at Tony both the contact and the use of his first name.

"You can't do that, it's too much. We were just coming to get a shirt."

Gibbs nodded at Marcus who understood and made his way out of the room.

"I'm serious, Jethro!" Tony was getting upset and he called out to Marcus. Marcus never looked back simply closed the door behind him.

"Why are you upset? Do you think I can't afford it or do you just not want me buying you things?" Gibbs was truly surprised by Tony's reaction.

"I don't know what you can or can't afford and I don't care. Although obviously you can afford it if you have an account here." Tony held up a finger. "Which surprises me, along with the fact you actually know a personal shopper? But Jethro really it's just. I could have paid for some of that."

"I know but that's not the point." Gibbs said turning towards Tony, hands on his hips. "I wanted to do this. It's why I brought you here."

"Is this about making sure I don't feel like some sex toy?" Tony had to ask.

Gibbs sighed and let his hands fall from his hips. He took Tony's hand pulling it and Tony against his chest.

"This is about doing something I knew would make you happy. That's all."

Tony looked into his eyes seeing the truth there and hating himself for questioning Gibbs intentions.

"You make me happy." Tony said kissing Gibbs softly and then pulling back. "Although this is awesome too."

Gibbs laughed.

"It's like some twisted version of Pretty woman where you're Richard Gere and I'm Julia Roberts. Which is kind of disturbing when I think about it? But I didn't meet you on some prostitute road."

Gibbs was glaring at him.

"Right, again you don't understand any of this, which is probably a good thing."

Marcus cleared his throat as he opened the door seeing that Jethro had Tony pulled against him. Tony went to step back but Gibbs held him in place.

Seeing that Jethro was not going to let Tony go, Marcus walked in and smiled.

"Everything is ready and waiting at the register."

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded finally letting Tony go.

"I'll just go change then." Tony said taken off guard by Gibbs letting Marcus see them in the embrace.

Once Tony disappeared behind the dressing room door Marcus smiled.

"Very attractive young man."

Gibbs nodded with a grin. "I've noticed."

"Yes I see that you have." Marcus grinned.

Gibbs smirked. He and Marcus had been friends for a number of years. They had met when Gibbs needed a suit for an official NCIS gathering. Turned out both men built boats in their spare time. When Marcus had invited him over to see his latest project he had been introduced to Marcus' husband Brad. Gibbs had thought little of it. He and Marcus had become friends, occasionally visiting each other to see their latest project.

"Surprised?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but not for the reason you think." Marcus grinned.

Gibbs looked at him puzzled.

"I thought you only went for red heads."

##########################

Having had a late lunch they were back in the car headed back home.

"I'm still shocked you have a Saks account. I don't even have a Saks account."

"And this impresses you?"

Tony made a face. "YEAH well, it's not impressive it just has me confused."

"I own more than sweatshirts and jeans." Gibbs said.

"I know. I mean I've seen you at work. Believe me not complaining about the way you dress. That one tan suit, with the white shirt, hello."

Gibbs chuckled.

"You're a sexy man."

"Yeah, I know." Gibbs smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Smart ass."

"You said it not me." Gibbs said pulling into the drive-way and getting out of the car. Tony grabbed the bags from the back seat and followed Gibbs into the house.

As Gibbs hung up his coat Tony touched his arm.

"What I was getting at is just," Tony paused. "Thank you."

Gibbs stared at him a moment.

"I didn't realize this was going to be such a big thing for you Tony."

"It is."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony.

"Why?"

"You're you. Your boat guy. I mean you're not exactly Mr. shopping guy and you just spent most of the day watching me shop."

"I enjoy more than just working on the boat." Gibbs chuckled. "And there are perks to watching you shop for clothes."

Tony grinned. "Yeah, you just wanted to ogle me."

"Partly." Gibbs grinned back at Tony. "But I like seeing you happy, knowing I make you happy."

Tony looked at him furrowing his brow. "Where you been hiding emotional guy?"

"Seems he wants to come out and play. Must be because you make me happy."

Tony smiled, almost a shy smile. Something Gibbs had never seen.

"You do make me happy." Gibbs said in a more serious tone.

"Good." Tony paused, "Because I plan on trying to do that every day."

Gibbs found Tony's lips, lips that he now knew he would always want to kiss, always want to taste. As the passion built, Tony pulled back. Gibbs was about to protest when Tony took his hand and started leading him up the steps. Gibbs followed, nothing would have stopped him. Tony had pulled Gibbs to a position standing beside the bed, Tony standing in front of him. Tony looked at Gibbs for a moment then slowly pulled Gibbs' sweater up and over his head, followed by the t-shirt he wore under it. Then Tony was kissing his neck and shoulders as his hands cascaded over Gibbs' chest and back. Gibbs moaned and his hands instinctively went to the front of Tony's pants and tried to pull the shirt from its place.

Tony stopped and stepped back stopping Gibbs action.

"It's my turn to do what I want. Understood."

Gibbs smirked. "I see."

Tony's hand were now at Gibbs' belt gently pulling the buckle free but going no further.

"Good." Tony said as he gently pushed Gibbs down onto the bed. Taking the cue Gibbs sat back watching Tony move to position himself straddling Gibbs at the hips. Then Tony was again attacking his neck his hands exploring Gibbs' chest. Gibbs' hands went to rest on Tony's hips. Although he wanted nothing more than to push Tony down hard against his already growing erection he forced himself to just enjoy Tony's exploration. Tony's lips were warm against his neck and Gibbs closed his eyes letting a small moan escape his lips. Tony smiled to himself at the small hint of Gibbs growing desire. Kissing his way back up Gibbs' neck Tony nibbled and kissed at Gibbs' earlobe then spoke in his ear.

"Glad to see you know how to be a good boy." Tony said his voice soft and teasing. "Guess I should reward you for that." And Tony pressed himself down hard against Gibbs' groin felling his hard cock straining against the fabric of his dress slacks.

Gibbs groaned and his hands tightened against Tony's hips desperately wanting to thrust up against the man.

Tony was surprised when he didn't. Again Tony rose slightly and drove himself hard against Gibbs. This time Gibbs was unable to control the desire and thrust up at Tony.

"Tony." The name was a growl.

"Is this what you were thinking about today when we were in that private dressing room?" Tony said still speaking in Gibbs ear

Gibbs just thrust up again in response.

Tony smiled to himself and continued his prodding. "I bet you wanted to just fuck me right there on that chair didn't you." As Tony said it he pressed down harder and let himself slide across Gibbs' lap.

"Yes." Gibbs said finally finding his voice, although it was much lower and full of hunger.

"I thought so." Tony said, "Know what I was thinking."

Gibbs was thrusting again, holding Tony's hips as he did. Tony pressed down hard so hard that Gibbs was unable to continue his thrusting motions.

"Tony, God."

"I didn't tell you what I was thinking. I didn't want you to fuck me when we were there." Tony said pulling away from Gibbs' ear to look into his eyes.

Gibbs was staring at Tony, questioning and begging as the glassy look of desire covered his eyes.

"What did you want?" Gibbs asked again his voice a growl.

"I wanted to drop to my knees in front of that chair and suck your cock."

Gibbs' hand came up and grabbed Tony's head as he forced their lips together. The words had just about pushed Gibbs over the edge and he was fighting to keep himself together. Tony was pushing every button and Gibbs was starting to think Tony really did want to torture him.

Tony pulled back and then dipped down placing a kiss on Gibbs' chin, then on his neck then his chest. He kissed his way day his chest and stomach stopping at the waist of his pants. Then he let his hand unbutton and unzip Gibbs' slacks. Tony looked at Gibbs as he put his hands on the top of the pants. Understanding, Gibbs lifted his hips and let Tony slide the slacks and boxers off and toss them aside. Crawling up between Gibbs' legs Tony let his hands glide up Gibbs' thighs as he drank in the sight of Gibbs hard cock before him.

"Tony." This time the voice was a low plea.

Tony smiled as he stood up on his knees and removed his shirt then undid his belt and slacks. He stood up only long enough to remove the rest of his clothes before crawling back between Gibbs' legs.

Tony's tongue was the first thing to make contact with Gibbs cock, licking a trail up the underside and letting his tongue play for a moment across the head.

"_My god_." Gibbs moaned as his fists clenched into the bed cover and he thrust up.

Then Tony licked back down reaching the base and licking back up again. This time when he reach the head his lips made contact drawing in just the tip of Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs eyes closed and his body shook violently from the sensation and he forced his hips down hard against the bed. He fought down the urge building inside him. Tony pulled his mouth away, realizing Gibbs was close, to close. Tony paused not touching Gibbs for a moment letting the man find a small sense of calm. When Tony felt Gibbs had settled just enough, Tony's lips again wrapped around Gibbs' cock. This time taking him in, his mouth sliding almost to the base then back up.

The feeling of Tony's mouth around his cock was so warm so amazing that all Gibbs could do was moan.

Tony feed on Gibbs like he was a last meal, savoring every morsel. It was amazing how the taste and scent of someone could drive you crazy with desire. Gibbs was a mixture of salty sweetness with the deep penetrating scent of musk and a slight smell of wood. It made Tony sped up his pace, his own need for release building within him. He could come simply from the pleasure he took in sucking Gibbs' cock.

As Tony's pace increased Gibbs felt the wave pushing him towards the edge, felt that he was about to crash. His right hand tore itself from the bed cover and went to the back of Tony's head. He didn't push but followed Tony's movements drawing more pleasure from the contact.

Tony's hands were on Gibbs' hips and he was suddenly pulling them up begging and signally his lover. Somewhere it registered in Gibbs' head and he was immediately thrusting up to meet Tony's down word movements. Again the wave pushed, wanting Gibbs to give in and slip over the edge. But he fought against it wanting to hold on and ride the next wave of pleasure.

The wave hit and Gibbs cried out Tony's name as he fell into the abyss. His body jerked upward and Tony's hand wrapped around Gibbs' cock continuing his assault as the spasms continued. Gibbs felt the last bit of energy leave his body and his hips relaxed back down into the bed. He forced himself to open his eyes and look at Tony.

Tony's mouth was still wrapped around his cock as he accepted his lover's release. The scene was so seductive Gibbs thought he would come again. When Tony finally released Gibbs' cock he crawled up Gibbs' body again straddling him.

Gibbs' hand came up and caressed Tony's cheek then pulled him down kissing his lips and tasting a part of himself. Suddenly Gibbs had his hands around Tony and flipped him over onto the bed.

Gibbs now stared down at Tony and let his hand slip between them finding Tony still hard. As Gibbs' hand wrapped around Tony's cock, Tony moaned.

"I'm so close." Tony said wanting his lover to know he was already beyond wanting this to be anything than quick. Gibbs let his hand make a few slow movements over Tony's cock then just started a fast pumping motion.

"God- feels so good." As much as Tony's eyes wanted to close and get lost in the sensation, Gibbs intense stare made him keep them open. Tony wrapped his hand into the hair on the back of Gibbs' head. It intensified their stare.

"You want to see what you do to me?" Tony asked the hunger rich in his voice.

"Yes." Gibbs answer was a growl. "I love watching you, seeing your reaction."

Tony's breathes were shallow and quick, matching the way he thrust into Gibbs' hand.

"You, you drive me crazy. Can't hold on." Tony let his head fall back as he lost control. He pulled Gibbs forward, kissing him as the spasms washed over his entire body. Gibbs let his lips move away from Tony's mouth and dip down to place small kisses against his throat.

As Tony was trying to catch his breath he spoke.

"You….are…going…to…kill…me…" The words were each spoke as a sentence.

Gibbs grinned. "Shouldn't that be my line? Who's the younger one here?"

"Must be a Marine thing" Tony said his breathing somewhat slower.

Gibbs laughed. "What does that have to do with it?"

"I don't know I'm just reaching for anything here."

#####################

Gibbs was leaning back against the head board, Tony sitting between his legs back and head against his chest. Tony had a bowl of popcorn between his legs. They were watching some black and white movie that Tony had decided Gibbs needed to see. After showering they had settled in for the night.

Gibbs grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl and shoved some in his mouth. His phone suddenly vibrated on the bed stand. He picked it up look at the caller id and let it go to voice mail.

"You should just answer at least tell her you don't want to come." Tony said a little annoyed.

"I thought you talked to her earlier today?" Gibbs questioned.

"I did I said I wasn't coming. I didn't say anything about you."

"I'll answer next time she calls."

"Right!" Tony said sarcastically.

Gibbs sighed. He knew Tony had wanted to go out with Abby and the others. He had told him to go, but he also knew Tony wanted him to go. Gibbs let his head fall back.

"Get dressed."

"What?" Tony looked back at him.

"Get dressed we're going." Gibbs said trying to push Tony up.

"Just like that!" Tony said trying to stand up before Gibbs pushed him out of bed.

"Yes just like that."

Gibbs went to make his way to the closet.

"Wait." Tony grabbed his arm. "Why."

Gibbs put his finger under Tony's chin. "Because you want to go."

Tony flashed a smile. "You realize how sexy it is, knowing you're giving into me, right?"

"Go get dressed!" Gibbs said pushing him towards the bathroom.

Tony kiss him quickly then disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Gibbs put his hands on his hips and shook his head. Two days, two days and he was already whipped. He smiled. Yeah he was in deep, so deep there was no way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Fight: It's always personal when it involves Gibbs and Tony

Summary: Gibbs and Tony have one heck of a fight. What will their talk about it reveal. SLASH

Feedback: As always feedback is welcomed and appreciated.

Author's notes: This was one of my earlier stories...I'm trying to go back and correct some errors...something I'm doing when I have time.

###########################

"Are you dressed yet?" Tony yelled into the bathroom.

"Can you give me a damn minute?" Gibbs barked back.

Tony laughed. The man could bark.

Tony stood up looking at himself in the mirror again.

Gibbs stood in the bathroom door leaning against the frame and watched Tony. The man looked amazing. He wore a pair of black jeans and the midnight blue shirt they had gotten earlier. This was going to be a huge test for Gibbs. Being with Tony around people and keeping his hands to himself. It was a challenge when they were alone, it would be even harder with Tony looking like that. Their friends would have to know eventually, they would want them to know but tonight was not the night for that. It was just friends getting together for the evening. Gibbs thought for a moment, he didn't see anyone of them having a problem with the new relationship the two of them had. They may be surprised but they would accepted it and be happy.

Tony suddenly realized he was being watched and turned to Gibbs.

Tony swallowed hard. Gibbs looked good, to good Tony thought to himself. How could a man look that good in something so simple? Gibbs wore a pair of very faded blue jeans, jeans actually faded from wear and use. He had on a simple white dress shirt, not tucked in, the first button undone to show the white t-shirt he wore underneath. It made Tony involuntarily lick his lips.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked looking down at himself and sounding concerned. "You said jeans and a nice shirt."

Tony walked over and stepped into Gibbs personal space, one hand on Gibbs' hips.

"The problem is as hot as you look in those clothes all I can think about is undressing you." Tony said placing a kiss on his lips.

Gibbs let his arm snake around Tony's waist and pull him close.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing about you." Gibbs leaned in for another kiss and Tony pulled back.

"No, you said we were going so no funny business mister."

Gibbs sighed.

Tony grinned. "You really are insatiable."

Gibbs smiled. "It's your fault. You can't look that good and expect me not to want to throw you back on the bed and take you."

"I know, it's a curse." Tony smirked, "But we do need to talk for a minute before we leave." Tony's voice was suddenly serious.

"What it is?" Gibbs own tone matching Tony's.

"How are we handling tonight?"

Gibbs looked puzzled.

"I mean with everyone."

Gibbs nodded. "I don't think we need to deal with that tonight."

Tony smiled. "Okay, but if we show up together they are going to have questions. Although I don't know if they will ask them. Well, Abby might ask but Ziva and McGee won't."

"I'll deal with Abby and if anyone else asks." Gibbs shrugged.

Tony nodded.

Gibbs hugged Tony a little closer. "I want them to know."

Tony looked into Gibbs eyes.

"I'd just like to have a little more time to just be us and not them."

Tony laughed. "I get it. Really."

"Good. Let's get going."

#############################

"Should be there in about 20 minutes." Tony said into the phone.

Gibbs pushed his foot down hard on the gas.

"Make that 10." Tony said giving Gibbs a glare. "And Abs I have a surprise for you."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Yeah well you know how he is all brooding and anti-social." Tony was smiling over at Gibbs. "Ok, I'm getting off the phone now. See you soon." And Tony hung up the phone.

"Brooding?" Gibbs questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You can be." Tony answered.

Gibbs just kept driving.

######################################################

The place was packed. Some ethereal instrumental music hummed throughout the place. It looked like most other clubs Gibbs had seen except there was hardly any seating. A few small booths against the far wall but other than that there were just high top tables along the walls and scattered throughout the room, but no chairs. Some people were standing around tables drinking and talking, the rest just standing in groups doing the same. There was a dance floor in the center of the room with an array of people dancing.

Tony could see Gibbs assessing the place.

He leaned in and spoke to Gibbs. "That's why they call it the wall. With no seating and just the tables it just becomes a wall of people."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. Why would people want to stand around all night?

Tony scanned the endless sea of people. Abby had said they were at one of the tables off to the right side of the room. As his eyes darted in that direction he made contact with Abby who started to wave her hands frantically. When she saw the man standing next to Tony she was suddenly jumping in place and smiling.

"I think she noticed her surprise." Tony said towards Gibbs.

Gibbs grinned. "Come on."

As the two men made their way through the wall of people, Abby was hugging Gibbs as soon as he was almost to the table.

"Gibbs you came. I've been calling you forever and you didn't answer. I thought you always answered my calls."

Gibbs hugged her back. "I was busy Abs." He said stealing a glance at Tony. "I'm here."

She stepped back and hugged Tony, almost knocking him over.

"This is the best surprise ever Tony."

Tony smiled. "I am the master."

Abby stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "You will tell me how you got him to come later."

Tony tried to hide his grin at the double meaning he thought of from her statement.

"Yeah, later, much later." Tony said as he glanced at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Come on." Abby said as she pulled them both to the table.

"Hey Boss, Tony."

"Gibbs we are not at work Tim." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs." McGee nodded.

"Ziva" Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs."

The small table was made more for two people then five and they were smashed close together as people stood around them. Tony was next to Gibbs, Gibbs next to Abby, Abby next to McGee and the circle was complete with Ziva next to Tony. They were all shoulder to shoulder or turned slightly to allow for more room.

"You two look hot!" Abby smirked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Tony smiled at the compliment.

Abby flagged down a waitress as she went past. "What do you guys want?"

"This one's on me." Tony said pulling out his wallet and producing a bill for the waitress. "Another round for them," He nodded to the three who were already drinking, "And two beers."

The four other people were staring at Tony.

It took a moment but then Tony realized the issue.

"Um you wanted a beer right?" He said looking at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

It had been a reflex to order for Gibbs.

Abby grinned. Something was hinky she had known it back at the hospital. Why were Tony and Gibbs suddenly spending so much time together and now Tony was ordering without asking Bossman what he wanted.

The waitress disappeared and returned a few minutes later with everyone's drinks.

As soon as the beer was in his hand Tony took a long swig.

"Gibbs what do you think?" Abby asked.

"Why would people want to have to stand all night?"

"You don't just stand you dance and mingle." Abby explained.

Gibbs just nodded. He had turned sideways facing Abby as they spoke. Tony was turned sideways towards Gibbs having a conversation across the table with McGee and Ziva.

Suddenly Tony was smashed against Gibbs' back and Tony's hands instinctively grabbed Gibbs' hips so as not to push them both to the ground. Gibbs looked back and saw a woman apologizing to Tony for having walked into him.

Tony had on his best DiNozzo smile and was telling her it was fine. She was already captivated by Tony's smile and was saying how she should pay attention to where she was going.

Tony's hands were still on Gibbs' hips and they were still pressed together. As Tony spoke to the woman Tony's thumbs started to brush softly up and down the soft fabric of Gibbs' shirt. Gibbs forced himself to keep calm, to not think about the movement. He tried instead to think about how he was going to get Tony back. Then it stopped and Tony pulled his hands away and took a few steps back. The other three were oblivious to anything other than the fact that for a moment Tony had been pushed against Gibbs. Their hips were below the table, so even if they had known Tony's hands had grabbed Gibbs for support they thought little of it.

Abby was again talking to him and Gibbs was trying to stay focused on her conversation and not on Tony talking to the woman behind him. But then as quickly as Tony's conversation with the woman had started it was over and she was walking away. Tony had turned back to the table and was again talking to Ziva and McGee.

"So am I not your favorite anymore?" Abby pouted injecting the statement into their conversation.

"What?" Gibbs looked at her puzzled.

"Am I not your favorite anymore?" She asked again, "I have been trying for months to get you to come out with us and then suddenly Tony gets you to show up. Am I not your favorite?"

Gibbs smirked of all the concerns and questions she could have about why he showed up with Tony, she was only concerned with her not being his favorite.

"Abby you will always be my favorite." Gibbs said kissing her cheek.

That perked Abby up and she smiled.

"Sorry have to steal the pretty little lady from you." Tony said walking between Abby and Gibbs.

"Care to dance." Tony smiled.

"Of course." Abby grinned as she took Tony's hand. Then she looked at Gibbs.

"I'm here, don't push it." Gibbs said seeing the question in her eyes.

Abby kissed his cheek then grabbed McGee by the good hand and the three of them disappeared into the crowd of people. They reappeared a few moments later on the dance floor. Gibbs turned and leaned slightly against the table watching the three people dancing. Ziva appeared at his side they smiled at each other and watched the dancers.

Tony was in front of Abby facing her, McGee behind her the three of them dancing with the beat but in some weird school child way. There was no sexual tension behind it simply three friends enjoying themselves. Once in awhile Tony would turn around and Abby would smack his butt. Then they would end up in different combinations.

Gibbs laughed and shook his head.

Ziva was laughing as well but she was also glancing over at Gibbs.

"They are like this all the time." Ziva said.

"What and you don't dance." Gibbs asked looking over at her.

"Not like this. I mean I do dance with them sometimes, but this is not really my style."

Gibbs nodded in understanding.

Then as if in answer to Ziva the music turned slow and smooth. The wild gyrating everyone had been doing on the dance floor suddenly stopped and people began to take their partners hand and pull them close. Tony, Abby and McGee were making their way back to the table.

"Now this is more my style." Ziva said and smiled at Gibbs. "Dance with me?"

Gibbs looked at her and chuckled. "Not the dancing type."

"Please. All you have to do is move your feet back and forth."

"Ziva." He was shaking his head.

But there was something in her eyes, something that he couldn't quite place.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward and for some reason he followed.

Ziva and Gibbs passed the others as they were both making their way in opposite directions. Ziva smiled at Tony who was eyeing her suspiciously. Abby and McGee had their mouths opened shocked to see Gibbs heading towards the dance floor with Ziva.

The three reached the table and all turned to face the dance floor waiting for Ziva and Gibbs to appear. As they did, Gibbs easily took the lead holding Ziva as if he had danced with her a thousand times. It wasn't as if Gibbs had never danced, his job and his past marriages had required it.

"Bossman looks all sexy dancing up there." Abby grinned.

Tony wanted to agree but was actually able to keep his mouth shut.

Gibbs had turned Ziva during the dance so he was able to see the table where everyone was standing. Although he didn't look directly at them he let himself glance over now and then but tried to keep his focus on Ziva.

Ziva grinned and let her hand that had been on Gibbs' shoulder glide over and play with his collar. It caused him to completely focus on her face as she smiled up at him. For a moment he wasn't sure what she was doing.

"Your relationship with Tony has evolved yes?" Although a question it came out more as a statement.

"What?" The word came out harsher than he had intended and he froze for a moment.

She kicked at his foot causing him to again move his feet.

"You are sexually involved with him." She said as she pushed herself off of Gibbs' chest and made Gibbs spin her around and then back into his arms.

As she came back against him she was grinning.

"You do not have to answer. I can see."

"Ziva." He said it with less harshness but still with a commanding tone.

She shrugged. "I do not care I am just telling you I know." Again she was playing with his collar.

"The others do not know." She said moving them so she was now facing the table. She smiled up at her friends who she could see watching them intensely. Then she looked back at Gibbs.

"In fact I think they believe I am coming on to you." She said smiling up at Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed, just what he needed.

"You are happy yes, as is Tony?" This was said as a question.

"Yes." Gibbs would not deny it, couldn't if he had wanted to. He cared for Tony too much to lie and he wouldn't lie to Ziva.

"That is good." She said with a smile.

She saw him looking into her eyes searching.

She grinned knowing he was looking for the answer to how she knew.

"Your body tensed when Tony was pushed into you. Although not a sign. But then you relaxed and you leaned slightly back as if you wanted him to touch you." She smiled then again pushed herself off of Gibbs' chest, spun and came back. "Then you were trying to hear his conversation with the other woman, you were concerned. And Tony. Well his look as we passed him on the way to the dance floor."

Gibbs looked at her.

"He was not surprised you were going to dance. He was disappointed and upset with me. Disappointed it was not him with you and upset at me for getting the opportunity to be in your arms."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her.

"And when you started dancing with me you were also disappointed. You also made sure we were turned so you could look at Tony, reassure him that this was nothing more than two friends dancing." She paused and ran her finger over Gibbs' collar again. "Plus every time I touch your collar Tony looks as if he wants to break my fingers."

He smirked.

"I have learned a lot from you Gibbs."

"To much I'm starting to think."

"It is also Mossad training and woman's intuition." She grinned.

"I see."

"I am happy for you, both of you." She added.

Gibbs nodded.

"We all care about you, both of you."

"I know."

The music stopped replaced again by the louder faster music.

They stopped dancing and Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

She smiled then looked at him. "You know that you-"

"I know." He nodded. He trusted her, had since that day in the basement and this was no different.

They made their way back to the table and the other three tried to look as if they were suddenly deep in conversation. Gibbs went back to his position between Abby and Tony. Ziva returning between McGee and Tony.

"You got the mad skills G man" Abby smirked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

Tony and McGee were staring at Ziva.

"What?" She asked looking back and forth between them. "It was just a dance."

Gibbs looked over at her and winked.

Ziva smiled.

Then Tony and McGee turned to Gibbs not having seen the wink.

Gibbs looked at them. "It was just a damn dance." The boss tone having returned to his voice.

###################################

After that the night had been nothing but conversation and laughter. Gibbs still his very Gibbs like self but much more relaxed than he had ever been with them. Abby was the first to decide it was time to go. She had seen that McGee looked tired and was worried about him.

"You ready Timmy?" She asked.

He nodded.

They started saying their good-byes. After hugging everyone else Abby walked up to Gibbs and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest.

"Thank you and promise me you'll spend more time with us. Outside work."

He relaxed into her hug and hugged her back. "I'll work on it." He kissed her head. "Promise."

She stepped back and smiled.

As the exchange took place between Abby and Gibbs, Ziva had walked up to Tony.

She smiled still seeing the concern in his eyes at the dance that had taken place between she and Gibbs. She had been teasing him, even without him knowing it, although she had touched Gibbs' collar the first time just to gauge Tony's reaction. The touches that had followed had just been to toy with him.

Ziva kissed Tony's cheek then spoke something into his ear. His eyes went wide then he smiled.

She stepped back and looked at Tony making sure he had understood.

That larger than life DiNozzo smile greeted her and he winked.

Gibbs had seen the exchange and could only image what she had said.

#############################################

"See that was fun right?" Tony smiled at Gibbs who was focused on the road ahead of him.

He just nodded.

"And no one got hurt or arrested. And we didn't get kicked out." Tony cocked his head. "Actually that is unusual. Hum, maybe you are some calming force on us."

Gibbs shook his head.

"You had fun I can tell."

Gibbs pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car. Tony followed suit.

Inside Tony continued his questioning.

"You can admit it." Tony said. "It's ok to have fun."

Gibbs took his hand and pulled Tony to his chest.

"I had a good time. Happy now?" Gibbs asked.

Tony held up two fingers about an inch apart. "A little bit"

Gibbs smirked. "Gonna tell me what Ziva said to you?" He asked releasing Tony and going over to sit on the couch. He sat down in the middle putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Tony folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the opening into the living room.

"Gonna tell me what that dance was about?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "Ziva wanted to dance."

Tony rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch as if he was going to lie down. Putting his legs in Gibbs' lap and leaning his back against the side of the couch. Gibbs immediately put his hand on Tony's leg.

Tony was still surprised by Gibbs obvious need to touch him whenever possible.

Tony just looked at Gibbs. "Are you upset she knows?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No. Of course not."

Tony grinned. "But your upset she figured it out." Tony looked at Gibbs. "Or maybe proud."

Gibbs chuckled. "A little of both."

"Are you afraid she'll say something."

"No." Gibbs answered quickly. "But sooner or later people will figure it out."

"I thought you wanted them to know?" Tony questioned.

"I do."

Tony leaned forward. "Then what is it?"

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair then over his face. They needed to have this conversation. Gibbs needed to make Tony understand.

He looked at Tony seeing the concern in the green eyes.

"I know my job, I'm good at it. It's always just been the way I am. It comes naturally and I'm completely put together there." Gibbs paused. "But my personal life." Gibbs half chuckled. "It's always been a train wreck. I have three ex-wives to attest to that. I'm not good at this, this is the hard part. And I've fucked up a lot in relationships. Again the three ex-wives."

Gibbs has his arms across Tony's legs now almost hugging them.

"And there is a lot more at stake in this one. Tony, the longest relationships I've ever had are with you, McGee, Abby and Ducky and now with Ziva. If I screw this up with you, I lose a lot more than just another failed relationship."

Gibbs pulled Tony closer almost putting the man in his lap. He wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and looked into his eyes.

"I love you more than I thought I would ever love someone again."

Tony knew who Gibbs was thinking about, he knew about Shannon and Kelly, knew that they would forever hold a part of Gibbs' heart that could never be touched.

"And I will do everything in my power to make this work, but you have to understand that I'm probably going to make a lot of mistakes and I'll be an ass and a bastard. We'll fight, believe me, we will fight but I'll love you through it all even if it doesn't seem like it."

Tony grinned. "So this is the honeymoon stage, you being all agreeable, like tonight?"

Gibbs chuckled. "It's me working on it and because I like seeing you happy. I like being able to do that."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "And this insatiable sexual appetite you have, just part of the honeymoon phase too, something to make me happy?"

Gibbs smirked. "No. That's to make me happy."

Tony punched his arm playfully.

Gibbs grinned.

"Tony that is because I want you and need you and it is not part of the honeymoon phase."

Tony smiled. "Good to know."

"But I also want you to realize that, although sex seems to preoccupy my mind right now, that isn't all that this is about."

Tony went to say something and Gibbs stopped him.

"And I know we've already covered this, I'm just restating the point because I feel like some horny teenage who can't control his hormones and I'm constantly grabbing at you."

Tony grinned and moved straddling Gibbs lap.

Gibbs smiled up at Tony who then kissed him softly. A kiss without any sexual suggestion behind it.

"I love you too and I seriously think that is the most I have ever heard you speak at one time."

Gibbs chuckled.

"And believe me. My track record with relationships is almost as bad. But we'll work on it together. And I'll be stupid and annoy you and we'll fight about that too. And when we fight you'll work on that damn boat and I'll storm around slamming doors and cabinets. Then I'll end up coming down in the basement, someone will apologize, then you'll fuck me over the boat. Everything will be fine again."

Gibbs laughed."Is that how it's going to go?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah I already have that worked out."

All Gibbs could do was shake his head.

"And as far as you acting like some horny teenager." Tony kissed him again, this time letting his tongue slide into Gibbs' mouth and holding the kiss longer before pulling back. "I never want that to change."

Gibbs pulled Tony down into his lap. "No worries there." Gibbs captured Tony's lips again giving into the sensation of Tony against his body. The he stopped and pulled back

"What?" Tony asked.

"What did Ziva say to you?"

Tony grinned. "She said that I didn't need to worry. That as much as she had tried to come on to you, your heart belonged with me. She was joking, about the hitting on you." Tony paused, "Right?"

Gibbs laughed. "She was doing it to get a rise out of you."

"Oh I know and I will get her back." Tony said very seriously.

Gibbs could see the wheels already spinning. "Just please leave me out of it."

Tony grinned. "Now that's no fun."

Gibbs gave Tony the stare.

"That is so not fair."

#######################################################

Tony woke up and looked at the clock. 0551. He had only been asleep four hours. Why did he feel so rested? He smiled feeling Gibbs spooned against his back. Could have to do with that. They had made love on the couch, showered and both fell into a deep sleep. Gibbs was still wrapped around Tony in the same position they had fallen asleep in. Tony had never felt more content or safer than he did wrapped in Gibbs' arms. It was both elating and frightening.

Tony had felt the same way as Gibbs. They couldn't screw this up, there was too much at stake. Still right now they were in this weekend bubble. Work would be the real test of their relationship. Tony had to wonder if anything would change with their work relationship. How can you completely separate your work and private life? He laughed to himself. Somehow he had a feeling Gibbs could do that. However, his behavior lately did make Tony wonder. He had never seen this side of Gibbs and he liked it. Liked that he could bring that out in Gibbs. And he liked what Gibbs brought out in him. Like the need he suddenly had to wake up his lover and make love again.

Tony pressed back against Gibbs letting his ass rub against his cock. He felt Gibbs stir slightly and wrap his arm tighter around Tony's waist. Tony let him settle then pressed himself back again the same motion as before. He felt Gibbs' cock harden and Tony grinned, even asleep the man is insatiable. Tony started a steady thrusting motion waiting to see if he could pull Gibbs from sleep. After a few more movements, Gibbs' arm slide from Tony's waist and grabbed a hold of Tony's hips following the motions. Tony still wasn't sure if Gibbs had woken up or if he was still just thinking it was a dream.

Then Gibbs' lips were at Tony's ear.

"God I love the way you feel." Gibbs whispered as he matched Tony's thrust just enjoying the sensation of the way his cock felt rubbing against Tony.

Tony just moaned.

"You realize there's no stopping me now that I'm awake."

Tony smiled. "I would never stop you."

"Proud of yourself for what you can do to me, even in sleep?" Gibbs said still speaking in Tony's ear.

"Yes." Tony said through a moan. The motion of their hips and Gibbs talking in his ear making him hard and making him pray that Gibbs would stop the torture and fuck him.

"Maybe I shouldn't fuck you. Maybe I should just leave you like this." Gibbs paused, "Leave you here hard and wanting me."

"God please." It was a voice almost begging.

"But then why punish myself to teach you a lesson." Gibbs smirked.

"Please, just take me." Tony was already breathless.

"Oh I will, when I'm ready and not before."

Gibbs' hand moved from Tony's hip and wrapped around his hard cock.

"Oh God." Tony thrust up as Gibbs made contact, his hand slowly stroking up and down Tony's cock.

"But that's not what you want is it." Gibbs said as he let his stroking motion stop.

"No I want you-" Tony's voice trailed off.

"You want me buried inside you."

"_Yes."_Tony was moaning and thrusting back against Gibbs' cock then forward into his hand.

"You want me fucking you, making you scream out my name." Gibbs placed a few small kisses on the side of Tony's neck before coming back to his ear.

"_God yes, please."_

"I love hearing you scream my name, almost as much as I love fucking you."

Tony made some whimpering noise inside his throat.

Gibbs removed his hand from Tony's cock to grab the lube from the drawer in the bedside table.

Tony felt Gibbs' finger touch him, felt the cool mixture as Gibbs let his finger explore inside. Then felt the touch taken away as he heard Gibbs using more of the lube on himself. Tony was again thrusting back against him.

It was all the indication Gibbs needed, as he drove himself into Tony. Tony moaned and arched his back. Tony was suddenly taking control thrusting back against Gibbs' cock. Gibbs matched Tony's rhythm. Tony would thrust back, burying Gibbs' cock all the way inside him, then pull forward just enough for him to then drive himself completely back down.

"_Christ Tony!"_Every muscle in Gibbs body was tense and he felt his cock twitching inside Tony.

With all the strength he possessed he pushed Tony onto his stomach, keeping their bodies locked together. Once Gibbs was lying over the still thrusting Tony, he got to his knee's pulling Tony's lower body with him. Tony accepted his fate bracing himself by grabbing a hold of the rungs of the headboard. Gibbs was already jabbing back into Tony, moaning at the warmth surrounding him.

"You feel...so good." Gibbs groaned as he again found that steady rhythm and just lost himself in making love to Tony.

Tony was moaning unable to form any coherent words as all he wanted was more of this, more of Gibbs, more of everything he was feeling.

Gibbs let one hand drift from Tony's hip and wrap around his cock. Gibbs hand worked, matching the same pattern as that of his thrust into Tony.

Tony's breathing was loud and shallow as he tried to speak. "_God, Jethro."_

The sound of his name made Gibbs thrust harder and soon Tony was screaming out his name again.

"_Jethro_" it was long drawn out as Tony felt his world go black and he crashed into his release. His body convulsed and he pushed back hard against Gibbs begging, pleading for Gibbs to follow him.

Gibbs felt Tony tighten around him felt his release against his hand and he pumped harder and deeper into Tony as he let himself be carried over the edge. He made another thrust against Tony as his cock twitched again inside Tony. Then he felt the heaviness of his body over take him and he forced himself to fall to the bed, landing beside Tony.

They both laid there trying to let their bodies and breathing return to some sense of normalcy. Gibbs felt his heart pounding against his chest as it tried desperately to break free from its confinement. He tried to take deep breaths in and out as his body and mind fought an internal struggle for control. His mind filled with the desire of wanting more and his body needing to find a moment of rest.

Gibbs let out a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his forehead.

Tony turned and kissed Gibbs' chest.

"You really are going to be the death of me." Gibbs half laughed.

Tony grinned. "You started it earlier on the couch, not me."

Gibbs picked his head up and looked at the clock and let his head drop back down. "And you started it again, what less than five hours later."

Tony laughed. "Do I hear a complaint in there?"

Gibbs reached up pulling Tony down into a kiss.

"No." Gibbs said as he pulled back.

"Didn't think so." Tony smirked. "Although I do have to say I don't think I've ever had this much sex in a two day period."

"Complaining?" Gibbs grinned.

"No." Tony quickly answered. "But seriously. Libido aside, sooner or later don't you think our bodies are going to rebel and demand more than a four hour break."

"No." Gibbs said as he took Tony's hand and kissed it.

"Really?"

Gibbs led Tony's hand down and into his groin.

Tony felt Gibbs' cock already hard again. Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Show off."

#############################################################

Monday morning had come too soon for both Tony and Gibbs. They had spent most of the day Sunday making love or making food, the one often leading to the other. Gibbs would have felt more rested had Tony not woke him up again in the middle of the night. This time Tony's approach had been different. Gibbs had woke up with Tony's mouth around his cock. Gibbs shook his head forcing the image from his mind, he didn't need to think about that right now.

The phone rang and Gibbs prayed it was a case.

"Gibbs." He nodded a few times. "Be right there." and then hung up the phone.

"DiNozzo." he said as he rose.

"Yeah Boss."

"Director wants to see us." And with that Gibbs was already heading towards the steps. Tony jumped out of his chair and followed.

They both knew this was coming. The Direct would have to address the fight they had had on Friday. They had talked about it on Sunday. Not what they would say just simply that they would both be reprimanded and life would go on. They had both been reamed by the Director before.

Gibbs walked in followed by Tony, both men stopping in front of Vance's desk.

Leon was seated and looked up at them.

"Just give me the form Leon and I'll sign it and we can move on." Gibbs said holding out his hand.

"You're rather eager for that form." Leon said.

"I'm eager to have this over with so we can go back to doing our jobs."

"And did you bring Agent DiNozzo's reprimand with you as well?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No."

"So you're just letting this go."

Gibbs shook his head. "Yeah."

Leon turned to Tony. "And Agent DiNozzo do you just want to let this go."

"Yes." He restated. "Yes sir."

Leon chuckled and stood up making his way around the desk. He leaned against it and folded his arms across his chest.

"So two of the most bullheaded agents I know blow up at each other on Friday and now everything is fine?"

"What do you want Leon?" Gibbs barked putting his hands on his hips.

"Just trying to understand."

"It's been handled like we handle everything in this job. Personally, within the team." Tony said.

Leon nodded. "I see." He stood up and walked back behind his desk and sat down.

He looked up at both men. "This ever happens again this conversation will not be so polite." he paused a moment. "Now get out of my office."

Gibbs turned and made his way to the door followed by Tony.

As Gibbs was about to open the door Leon spoke again.

"And gentlemen?"

Gibbs sighed with annoyance as he looked back at Leon.

"If I find out this is all some act you two cooked up and everything isn't fine. I'll write you both up."

Gibbs shook his head "What, do you need to see us kiss and make up to believe it."

Tony tried not to let his surprise at the statement show on his face.

"I'd be more likely to believe that."

Tony coughed he couldn't help it.

"Yeah I'm sure you would." Gibbs disappeared out the door, Tony slammed the door as they left.

Gibbs was down the steps and standing at the elevator when Tony slowly made his way back to his desk.

"You three conference room now." Gibbs barked.

The three of them looked back and forth at each other.

"NOW"

McGee and Ziva jumped up and followed Tony who was already racing towards the elevator. The doors parted and McGee, Ziva and Tony entered followed by Gibbs. As the doors closed Gibbs hit the stop switch.

He turned and faced them.

"Friday, the fight. Shouldn't have happened. It's over, done. Understood?"

Yeah Boss, right Boss rang out from them.

Gibbs turned around and hit the start button again.

The three of them looked at each other. That was as close as anyone would ever get to an apology from Gibbs.

#########################################################

As they stepped out of the elevator Gibbs' phone was ringing. He reached across the desk to answer.

"Gibbs." He paused and listen for a few minutes. "Got it."

He turned around, the three agents standing directly behind him.

"BACK UP."

The three of them jumped back.

"Dead body on the way here. Evidence headed to Abby."

"On the way?" Tony asked.

"Cops have had her at the county morgue since yesterday. Didn't realize she was a sailor until late last night."

"Seriously, where did they find her?" Tony asked.

Gibbs put his hands on his hips. "If I knew that I'd have told you DiNozzo."

"Right." Tony said holding up a finger.

"DiNozzo you're with me. McGee-"

"Phone and bank records."

"Ziva reports from the police are on the way over. Once you know where-"

"Where she died McGee and I will check it out."

Gibbs nodded. His team was good, no doubt about it.

Gibbs hit the elevator button and he and DiNozzo disappeared as the doors closed behind them.

As they stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the car Gibbs finally spoke.

"We're going to talk to the cops. I wanna know where she was found and how they didn't know she was a sailor."

Tony nodded. "Maybe it was just a body drop someone."

Gibbs nodded as they reached the car and climbed in.

"You're a cop DiNozzo they are more likely to talk to you straightforward."

"Gotcha Boss."

Gibbs smiled to himself. Tony was good, even alone in a car, on work time he was calling him boss. Gibbs however, was having a hard time keeping his hands on the wheel and not on Tony.

###########################################################

They had just gotten back in the car when Gibbs phone rang for the second time since they had left.

Glancing at the phone he then flipped it open and answered.

"Yeah."

Tony watched waiting for any reaction.

Gibbs nodded "Thanks Abs"

Tony waited.

"Suicide."

Tony nodded. "All the forensic came back."

"Yeah."

"Wow this is really turning out to be anti-climatic."

Gibbs chuckled. "Not everything ends with a big climatic boom."

Tony grinned. "Are we still talking about the case?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Then shook his head.

######################################

They pulled up to the automatic car wash and Gibbs pulled a bill out of his wallet.

"You do remember we are in an agency car right, it's not your job to get the car washed." Tony said reminding him. "Plus the cars not even that dirt."

Gibbs looked at Tony then put the bill in the machine and pulled the car forward.

It suddenly hit Tony what was going on.

Once inside Gibbs put the car in park and waited for the door to close behind them. As the door trapped them inside, Gibbs smirked at Tony.

Grabbing Tony by the middle of his shirt, Gibbs pulled him forward.

"I was starting to worry that the honeymoon phase was already over." Tony grinned.

Gibbs crushed his lips against Tony's, he had gone to long without touching him and needed the contact. Gibbs' tongue snaked out demanding entrance to Tony's mouth and Tony was more than happy to comply. Tony's hands were on Gibbs' chest as Gibbs devoured him as if he hadn't eaten in days. Tony wanted more, wanted to feel more of Gibbs. To accomplish that he was pulling Gibbs' shirt from his pants, once he had it free, his hands touched Gibbs' bare stomach. Tony heard and felt Gibbs sharp intake of breath. Then Tony let his hands wonder up caressing Gibbs' chest. As Tony's hands glided back down, Gibbs pulled back. He grabbed Tony's hands pulling them from his body. Gibbs then pushed Tony back into the passenger seat just as the door reopened.

Tony watched the door open shaking his head. "How do you do that?"

Gibbs smirked. "Timing is everything."

#############

Gibbs pulled into the parking garage at NCIS and stepped out of the car adjusting his shirt that he had just tucked back in. As he and Tony made their way into the elevator towards the bullpen Gibbs looked at Tony.

"This never happens again."

Tony gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm serious, even if we are in the car alone and have already solved the case."

Again Tony just looked at him.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah." Tony answered. "Just wondering who you're trying to convince? You or me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Fight: It's always personal Chapter 4**

**Sidebar: just a little note. Ch. 3 and 4 were kind of inspired by an interview I saw with Mark Harmon. He said he liked the complexity of the character of Gibbs because the man was so put together at work and in dealing with that. Yet Gibbs personal life was a complete train wreck he couldn't hold a relationship together. In Ch. 3 and 4 and wanted Gibbs to admit that and really work on his personal relationship with Tony.**

**Feedback: As always feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the kind words so far. Hope everyone continues to enjoy.**

The ride to Gibbs had been spent in silence. Tony spent it staring out the window and Gibbs spent it staring at the road. As they made their way inside the house, Tony walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers. When he returned to the living room Gibbs was sitting at one end of the couch. Tony handed him the beer and straddled Gibbs lap, something that had become like second nature to Tony. Gibbs was staring at the beer in his hand. Tony took another sip of his own beer and waited.

After a moment Gibbs sat the beer on the end table and his hand rubbed up and down on Tony's thigh. It was a loving touch not full of the usual sexual need. Tony again waited knowing, whatever Gibbs needed to say would come.

Gibbs arms then went around Tony's waist and he locked his fingers around him. He looked up.

Tony smiled his green eyes full of love and understanding.

"I over reacted." He paused. "To something that was my fault."

Tony nodded and took a sip of the beer.

"I just." Gibbs sighed. "Still working on that balance between work and personal."

Again Tony nodded.

"It's harder than I thought it was going to be." Gibbs pulled Tony closer as if to stress the point. "Extremely hard."

Another nod.

Gibbs chuckled. "Are you ever going to say anything?"

"I agree." Tony finally spoke.

"When did you suddenly became the calm controlled one?" Gibbs smirked.

"I'm not, believe me."

Gibbs looked at him as if he needed more.

"All I could think about all day was being alone with you. In the elevator, in the car. I wanted to rip off all your clothes." Tony paused. "And believe me I would have if it wasn't for you."

"Me?"

Tony nodded. "That's not who you are. I know nothing can happen between us at work, well nothing sexual I mean. You respect the job to much."

"So what do you call the car wash?"

"Controlled need."

Gibbs looked at him puzzled.

Tony chuckled. "The case was done, we were not at work. We were in a neutral environment." Tony paused. "We may have been on the clock, but it was not some seedy work place rendezvous in the broom closet. You made sure it was separate."

Gibbs leaned up and kissed Tony, then relaxed back into the couch.

"What was that for?"

"For understanding and for helping me to understand."

Tony smiled. "Anytime." he reached for his beer and Gibbs grabbed his arm stopping him in mid reach. Tony looked at him.

"We're home now."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I see that."

"And you're in my lap."

"I see that too." Tony grinned.

"You know what that means." Gibbs smiled.

"No. What?" Tony said as be pressed himself down harder onto Gibbs lap.

Gibbs felt the pressure and felt the desire spread throughout his body.

"I'm going to finish what we started in the car wash."

Tony grinned as he let his head dip down and capture Gibbs lips.

#########################################################################

The next two weeks passed in a blur of cases. The entire team tired and overworked. Tony had still not left Gibbs place. He had been staying there since that first weekend they spent together. They arrived at work together every morning and left together every night. No one seemed to notice or didn't care. Ziva had expressed a couple smiles as she left, seeing Tony linger waiting for Gibbs, but that was as far as it went.

Today had been the first quiet day they had been given in weeks and being Friday the animals were restless. Even Gibbs. He was looking forward to maybe having a quiet weekend without a dead body showing up like the last two. No, he wanted to make sure no dead bodies showed up this weekend.

Gibbs stood up from his desk and made his way up the stairs towards the Directors office.

The three agents watched him leave.

########################################

Gibbs barged into the office as he always did without knocking or waiting for the secretary to announce him.

Leon was sitting behind his desk reading a file. He looked up already knowing who would be standing there.

"No calls to my team this weekend Leon. Understood."

Leon looked at Gibbs questioning. "There a problem?"

"Yeah, they've worked almost fourteen days straight."

Leon nodded. "I know that."

"Then make sure another team is on call this weekend."

Leon leaned back in his chair. "Big plans or something this weekend?"

Gibbs put his hands on his hips and gave that annoyed smirk. "Yeah, sleep."

Leon closed the file he had been reading. "I already took your team off call this weekend."

Gibbs turned to leave slamming the door as he went.

Leon smiled as the door closed. Although he didn't know for sure, he was fairly certain Gibbs was seeing someone. Someone close and someone Leon would have never even considered. Leon was still trying to figure out how to know for sure and just what the information would mean.

#############################################

As Gibbs descended the steps he saw everyone gathered around Tony's desk, Abby was also there.

"Gibbs, Gibbs." She said turning to him as he approached. "We are going out tonight will you come?"

He grimaced. "Ab's it's been a long week."

"Exactly why we all need to go out." She smiled at him and seeing him not responding she pouted.

Gibbs stole a glance at Tony who smiled.

Gibbs sighed. "Fine."

Abby crushed him in a hug.

He shook his head. Then seriousness filled his steel blue eyes.

"Ab's. talk now. Gibbs said as he motioned towards the elevator.

She looked shocked. He had never had a conference with her in the elevator before.

Then she smiled and clapped. "I get a Gibbs conference sweet." Then the smile faded. "Wait a minute this must be serious. Is this serious?" she said looked at Gibbs. "Is someone dying again? Are you? Are they breaking us up again?"

"Abby." He said again nodding towards the elevator.

As he started moving she followed, glancing back at the others for a sign.

Tony was looking at her intensely. He had an ideal of what this might be able. Gibbs hated Abby not knowing about them. He and Tony had discussed it several times throughout the weeks, but Gibbs seemed to never be able to find the right time to tell her. Maybe he felt this was the right moment.

The elevator doors opened and Abby stepped in followed by Gibbs. Tony stared at the doors for a moment then turned back to Ziva and McGee. Ziva looked at Tony as if knowing in her heart what this was about.

Tony looked up at her and nodded.

She smiled and nodded back.

McGee looked at them puzzled. "Am I missing something?"

Tony stood up and put his hand on McGee's shoulder. "So much, so, so much."

############################################################

As the doors closed Gibbs hit the stop switch. Abby was standing in the middle of the elevator looking at him as if she were expected him to tell her the world was ending.

"Just give it to me straight I can take it." She let her arms relax and took a deep breath.

He looked at her for a moment thinking how to phrase all of this.

"Is it that bad?" Her eyes got big. "Okay maybe I can't take it."

"Abby." He said in a calm voice.

"Right." She nodded. "Being quiet now."

He chuckled.

"You chuckled that's good, means it can't be that bad. Right?" she paused. "I mean no hands on your hips so you're not upset."

"Abby I-"

"Although you're calling me Abby not Ab's and that's usually not as good as when you call me Ab's. You're not leaving again are you because I really can't take that again? I won't let you leave. I'll cuff you to something in my lab."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Oh now your upset. Is it this new love interest of yours?"

Gibbs looked at her. "What do you mean new love interest?"

She smirked. "Come on I mean the puffy eyes, leaving on time most nights, the new shirts" Abby said nodding towards the new shirt he was wearing.

Gibbs looked down. It was a new shirt. Tony had gotten it for him. A pale blue that Tony said brought out his eyes.

"Come on. Only one reason a man wears a new shirt, especially you. Plus totally looks hot on you so that means she picked it out. She wants you looking like a little hottie." Abby grinned then put up her hands. "Not that you don't always look hot, but you look extra hot."

Gibbs had to laugh.

"You wanna bring her tonight. That what this is about? Although." Abby paused. "That would be very un-Gibbs of you. You don't really introduce us to your red-heads; you're more of a mystery man. Keep everyone guessing. But if it is about bringing her that would be totally cool, with me at least. As long as she's nice and the right kinda fit for you." Abby paused and looked at Gibbs with a seriously worried expression. "What if I don't like her? I mean I know I don't have any say in your personal life but really what if I don't like her? That would really suck and ruin my whole night. My whole weekend. "

"Ab's" Gibbs said grabbing her by the shoulders having listened to enough of her rambling.

She stopped and looked at him.

"Tony." was all he said.

"What about Tony?" She said the pieces not falling into place.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows as if saying did you hear me.

"Yeah Tony. I heard you but what….does….Tony-" her voice trailed off as suddenly the completed puzzled came into view.

Her eyes went wide for a moment then an evil grin filled her face. "NICE"

Gibbs let go of her shoulders and shook his head. Of all the things she could have said that was what came out.

Then she scowled and punched him in the shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"This has been going on since the hospital hasn't it and you are just telling me." She punched him again. "I knew something was hinky."

"ABBY!"

"Oh no I owe you so many more of those Mister."

Then she was hugging him. "I am so happy, for both of you."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. A conversation with Abby would always include a large array of emotions.

She stepped back and cocked her head looking at Gibbs intently again.

"Now what?" He sighed.

She stared at him a few moments longer then a wide grin played across her face. She pointed at him. "You love him! That's why you're telling me. This isn't just some friction in the sheets. You really love him."

"Friction in the sheets?" He said at her choice of words.

"Ya you know, getting busy, bumping uglys, doing the deed, rocking the casba,-"

"I get it" He said putting up a hand and cutting her off.

"But that's not it right. You love him."

"Yeah." he said with a nod.

She got the little puppy dog look. "Aww, that is so sweet." and she hugged him again.

She stepped back smiling.

"We good?" Gibbs asked.

She nodded.

Gibbs flicked the elevator back on and she punched him in the shoulder again.

"What. I thought we were good?"

She nodded. "We are. I'm warming up for Tony."

###############################################################

Gibbs and Abby stepped out of the elevator. Gibbs face expressionless. Abby however looked angry and she walked straight over to Tony. Tony eyed Gibbs as if asking what was going on. Gibbs shrugged.

Abby punched Tony in the arm.

"What was-"

"You know what that was for!" She glared cutting him off.

"Yeah right." Tony nodded.

Then she threw her arms around him. Tony smiled and hugged her back.

"Seriously what am I missing?" McGee said looking around the group.

Abby stepped back and grinned at McGee.

Tony walked over to McGee. "Come on my little Timmy it's time for me to have the talk with you. I think you're a big boy now and can handle it."

###################################################

Tony was buttoning his shirt as Gibbs pulled on his slacks.

"I wish you could have seen Timmy stuttering. It was hilarious." Tony said as he suddenly imitated McGee.

"you, you and the boss, bossman. I, I didn't. You, you and Gibbs. Gibbs I mean-" Tony stopped because he was laughing so hard.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked over coming up behind Tony and wrapping his arms around him. He placed a small kiss on Tony's neck.

"I didn't realize we were going to out ourselves today." Tony said.

"I didn't either." Gibbs paused. "But Abby need to know, they all needed to know."

Tony nodded. "No, I agree just surprised me." Tony turned around in Gibbs arms.

"I didn't want to have to hide or lie tonight. I wanted to be with you and make no excuses for that." Gibbs explained.

Tony smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"So where are we going?" Gibbs asked.

"This new place called Shades of Gray. Don't know much about it. It's only been open a few weeks. It's pretty hip though, think you can handle it." Tony grinned.

"Can't we ever just go to a bar?"

Tony shrugged. "I thought we were but Ziva and Abby suddenly wanted to go try this place out."

"Just once I want to go some place with all of you where I can wear a t-shirt and jeans."

"Well tonight is not the night. So finish getting dressed so we can go."

Gibbs and Tony pulled up outside the club and both saw the line that wrapped around the place. As they pulled into the parking garage next to the club Abby, Ziva and McGee were just walking out.

Tony rolled down his window as Abby approached.

"You saw that line right?" Tony asked.

Abby grinned. "Yeah, don't worry. We'll wait outside the garage for you."

Gibbs parked the car and he and Tony made their way towards the exit, finding their three friends standing just outside waiting for them. The five started walking towards the club.

Tony turned to Abby. "So you know someone that's how we are getting in?"

Abby shook her head. "Not me."

They made their way passed the line and up to the guy manning the door. Tony had expected Ziva to walk up to the guy. Tony figured Ziva must know someone that would get them in, since it wasn't Abby. Instead McGee stepped forward.

The guy at the door looked up and saw McGee.

"Hey Tim." He said shaking McGee's hand.

"McGee!" Tony said a shocked expression on his face.

Abby and Ziva smiled.

"Hey Zeek."

Zeek looked at the people behind Tim. "They with you?"

"Yeah. Michael is expecting us."

"Go on in." Zeek said as he waved them all in.

The four followed McGee. Tony made his way standing beside McGee.

"How, I mean McGeek you and a fancy club. And who is Michael?"

"Buddy of mine from college he owns the club." McGee grinned obviously pleased with Tony being so impressed.

"Computer geek owning a major club like this."

McGee rolled his eyes.

Tony looked around the club it was opulent, that was the best word for it. The club was two stories, open in the center with a balcony like view around the second floor. People were standing around the railings looking down at the dance floor. The mahogany dance floor was in the very center of the first level and it was filled with people. Large oversized booths lined in red velvet and finished with gold studs were scattered all over the place intermingled with oversized couches with long black marble tables in front of them. There were two bars. One directly in front of them and one off to their left. Each bar glowed a haunting white, then faded to silver, then red and back to white. Behind the bar there were men and woman dispensing drinks. The women were dressed in black corsets laced with silver ties, crimson leather pants finishing the look. The men were dressed in crimson red vests buttoned to their neck with silver buttons and black leather pants. The shelves of alcohol behind them stretched up to the second level.

One of the men was almost floating among the shelves gliding easily around grabbing bottles and sliding down to hand them to the awaiting bartenders. He was obviously on some sort of pulley system.

"Sweet." Abby smiled.

Tony grinned looking back at Gibbs. Gibbs was rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Oh come on." Tony said pulling Gibbs forward.

The five of them made their way to the bar. Everyone had ordered except for Gibbs.

One of the young women walked up to him. "And for you?" Her voice was low, almost seduced as she flashed her best smile and ran her hand through her red hair.

"Scotch."

She smiled. "We have over fifty different scotch choices."

"Ardbeg." He added.

She nodded. "Age?"

"24."

"Very good." She made a motion towards the man above her and in a few moments he was sliding down and placed a bottle in her hand.

She poured the drink and slide it towards Gibbs. He opened his wallet and threw a few bills down. He nodded to say we're good.

The woman smiled back."Thank you."

Abby was grinning. "That was totally sexy."

Tony looked at her puzzled. "Why is that sexy?"

She looked at Tony as if totally confused as to how he could not find that sexy. Then she looked at Ziva.

"Am I right?"

Ziva nodded. "You are right. Very sexy." Then she grinned at Tony.

Still he looked at them puzzled.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Tony. He ordered a scotch?"

"Yeah. I saw that. He's ordered scotch before."

Abby and Ziva both rolled their eyes this time. "Yeah but he ordered it by name and age."

"And knew exactly what it would cost." Ziva added.

Abby nodded. "And he also gave her a tip, a good tip."

"So what does that mean?" Tony asked.

"It means he's a man that has good taste." Abby explained.

"And knows what quality costs." Ziva added.

"But he also isn't pretentious about it. i.e. the tip." Abby nodded.

"Plus he ordered a single glass, not the bottle. Leaves you wondering if he is simply treating himself or maybe he is just willing to spend the extra money for each glass instead of buying the bottle outright." Ziva said.

"And knowing its Gibbs and he's a pretty blue collar kinda guy. It's even sexier that he fits right in at a high class club like this." Abby smiled.

Tony looked at Gibbs then back to Ziva and Abby. He shook his head as he made a face of utter confusion. "You got all of that from him ordering a drink."

They nodded in unison.

"This is seriously what women think about when a man orders a drink?"

Again they nodded.

Gibbs stepped over to them and took a long swig from the drink.

Abby and Ziva were still smiling.

Tony looked at Gibbs

"What?" Gibbs asked seeing Tony's odd expression.

"Do you know that women actually have a whole scenario around a man ordering a drink."

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah, they think its damn sexy. Especially scotch."

Ziva and Abby both pointed at Tony laughing.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked again surprised.

Gibbs shook his head. "I've had three ex-wives. One of the few things they all seemed impressed with was that I could go to some fancy party order a Scotch and know how much it would cost." He paused. "And that I always tipped well."

"I can't believe you understand that."

"I didn't say I understood, I just said I know about it." Gibbs smiled.

Tony was shaking his head. "Can we just go and sit down."

The five of them made their way to an open semi-circle booth.

Abby pushed McGee in then slide in next to him followed by Tony and Gibbs on the end. Ziva took the other end of the booth by McGee.

Gibbs glanced around the club as the four people around him chatted across the table. It wasn't that he wasn't being included in the conversation or that he was disinterested he was just taking in his surrounds. It actually surprised him that any of them wanted to come here. The only one he could actually see wanting to spend time here was Tony. It seemed a little too over the top for McGee and even Ziva. And it wasn't dark enough for Abby. So he wondered why the two women had wanted to come here. Maybe it was simply because McGee knew the owner. Then as he again looking around the room he smiled to himself realizing why they had wanted to come here.

"Bored." Tony asked his hand dropping onto Gibbs thigh.

Gibbs felt the touch before he heard the word. He shook his head. "Just looking."

Tony nodded. Gibbs always had to know his surroundings. Tony was sure if a fire broke out Gibbs would know where the closest exit was and would lead them to safety.

"We don't have to stay." Tony said speaking close to Gibbs ear.

Gibbs smile at him. "It's ok."

Tony smiled back.

"That is so sweet you two all smiley at each other." Abby grinned.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Oh come on it's cute."

"I'm not cute." Gibbs half barked.

"No I said what you were doing was cute." Abby clarified. "Tony's the cute one."

Tony grinned at that. Then something at another booth caught his eye and the grin faded. Then his eyes were darting around the room. To the dance floor, to other booths, up to the level about them.

"What?" Gibbs asked seeing Tony suddenly concerned.

"Abby?"

Abby was already grinning knowing what he was going to ask.

"Yeah Tony." She answered.

He saw the twinkle in her eyes and he squinted his eyes at her. "This is not-"

"Nope." She smiled before he finished the question.

"Then what is-"

"It's an alternative club. Everybody's welcome here."

He pointed a finger at her then at Ziva. "This is why you two suddenly wanted to come here."

Ziva looked at him playing dumb.

Then Tony looked at McGee. "Did you know about this?"

McGee smiled. "Yeah Tony. I know the owner obviously I knew what kind of club it was."

Tony gave McGee a look that said Tony would get him back for this.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs asked confused by the conversation taking place before him.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "This is an "alternative" club." Tony made the parenthesis signs around the word alternative.

Tony waited a minute and realized Gibbs had no clue. He rolled his eyes. "Never mind." It was probably better Gibbs didn't realize that the club catered to all walks of life.

"Alternative another word for gay friendly?" Gibbs asked casually.

All four turned to look at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs looked back at them. "I'm not a prude."

Everyone was suddenly laughing.

"You knew?" Tony asked surprised that Gibbs was so calm about it.

"Tony, I'm an investigator I notice things." Gibbs smirked. "You didn't know."

Gibbs had seen the two men dancing, the two women. Had seen the booth that Tony had looked at where one man was leaning back against another man's chest as they spoke to another couple across from them.

"Well I was, you know wasn't really-" Tony stopped.

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. "Open your eyes."

Tony was pointing at Gibbs an annoyed expression on his face.

"No head slaps we are not at work."

"Yeah, what you forget everything you know about being an investigator when you leave the building?" Gibbs asked.

"NO. I was just thinking this was a nice night out with friends not take the boss and his boy toy out to some gay friendly club.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

The other three followed suit.

"Boy Toy?" Gibbs questioned.

Tony looked at the rest of the group. "No I didn't mean Boy Toy."

"What did you mean Tony." Ziva was grinning.

"Yeah, what did you mean?" Gibbs said staring at Tony waiting for an answer.

"I met, well I mean." Tony sighed. "There is no good way out of this is there?"

"Ya think?" Gibbs barked.

"Tony it's ok. I think it's cute you want to be Gibbs boy toy." Abby grinned.

"This is all your fault!" He growled at Abby.

"You got yourself into this one." Gibbs said as he stood up. "I'm going for another drink." he paused, "While Tony tries to dig himself out of this one."

Gibbs made his way to the bar, knowing he was being followed. As he reached the bar the same red-headed bartender approached him.

"Can I get you another?"

He nodded then looked over at Ziva.

"You seem rather comfortable with all of this?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Not sure comfortable is the right word."

"Accepting."

"Probably better." He half smiled.

"We did not bring you here to make you uncomfortable." she paused. "We wanted to support you and Tony. Bring you somewhere that maybe you would want to dance with Tony instead of me."

The bartender slid Gibbs drink towards him and he again pulled out a few bills and paid.

"I get it Ziva." he said placing a hand on her shoulder for a moment.

She nodded. "It was probably a stupid idea I know you do not like public displays of affection or dancing."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, another one of those things my ex-wives hated about me."

Ziva smiled. "But Tony understands."

"They all do at first." Gibbs said taking a swig of his drink.

"I do not think Tony wants to change you. He fell in love with you for who you are, who he knows you to be." Ziva said.

Gibbs glanced over at Tony. "I fell in love with him partly for the same reason."

Ziva looked at him questioningly.

"And partly because he makes me want to be a better man than I am now."

Ziva was touched and surprised at his words and the honesty with which he spoke them. She had never known a better person than Gibbs, but she also understood that he wasn't speaking about the man he was at work or his character. He was speaking of the man he was in his personal life. The man with three failed marriages and probably many other failed relationships. Gibbs had finally found someone in Tony that made him question all the reasons those relationships had failed. And if it was something Gibbs could make sure never happened again, he would.

Ziva gave him a hug then leaned into his ear. "Believe me you make him a better man as well."

Gibbs hugged her back then sighed. "I guess I should go save my boy toy from the hole he has dug for himself."

Ziva laughed.

"Come on." He said motioning her back towards the table."

As they approached the table Ziva sat back down beside McGee and Gibbs stood by the booth waiting for Tony to look up. Abby and McGee were still teasing Tony about the boy toy remark.

Tony looked up at Gibbs. "Save me please."

Gibbs motioned with his head for Tony to get up.

"What?"

"Get up." Gibbs said.

Tony slide out of the booth.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked looking concerned.

Gibbs leaned into his ear. "You're going to dance with me."

Tony pulled back and looked into his eyes, sure Gibbs was joking.

"You don't have to do this." Tony said.

"No I don't. I want to."

Tony looked at him still unsure but forced a smile.

Gibbs took his hand pulling Tony towards the dance floor.

"That is so cute!" Abby smiled watching them walk away.

When they reached the dance floor. Gibbs held his finger up to Tony signaling him to wait a minute as Gibbs made his way to the DJ booth. He spoke to the woman inside for a moment. She smiled at him then looked over at Tony. She nodded and as Gibbs made his way back to Tony the more upbeat music faded into a softer calmer song.

Gibbs took Tony's hand and pulled him to his chest, then Gibbs let his arm wrap around Tony and pull him tightly against him.

Tony was silent for the longest time his hand playing with the front of Gibbs shirt.

Finally Gibbs spoke. "What did my boy toy lose his voice."

Tony smacked his chest. "Funny!"

"Just checking." Gibbs paused. "Hey."

Tony finally looked up his green eyes locking on blue.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs questioned. Confused why Tony was suddenly quiet.

Tony just shook his head.

"Do you wanna lead?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Then what?" Gibbs asked again.

"I love you." Tony said

"I know." Gibbs smirked. Realizing his cute answer hadn't made Tony smile he leaned into Tony's ear. "I love you too."

Gibbs looked back into Tony's eyes. "So what's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm not doing enough for you." Tony said as if it explained everything

"Doing enough for me?" Gibbs looked at Tony puzzled.

"I mean you've done all these things for me to make me a part of your life." Tony paused, "I'm practically living at your house, you took me shopping, you've suddenly become mister social with our friends, and your dancing with me, at an alternative club. A club that I can't imagine you ever stepping into if it wasn't for me." He paused and shook his head. "What have I done for you?"

Tony looked at Gibbs. "And if you make a joke about sex I will deck you right here on this dance floor!"

"Tony." Gibbs stopped moving and put his finger under Tony's chin. "You did the one thing I thought no one could do for me."

Tony stared at him searching what that could possible.

"You made me whole again."

Tony wanted to speak wanted to say something but there were no words.

"You make my house a home, and I want to spend time with our friends because I want them to know how happy we are, how happy I am and that you make me happy, and I'm dancing with you because there is nothing I want more than you in my arms, for whatever reason."

Tony was looking at Gibbs praying the tears wouldn't fall. Tony finally found his voice.

"If you don't kiss me soon I'm going to-"

Tony's thought was cut off as Gibbs let his lips capture Tony's not caring about anything else around him.

########################################################

Ziva and Abby had been watching the exchange on the dance floor unable to hear anything of what was said but knowing it was something emotionally charged. When Gibbs suddenly kissed Tony the two women looked at each other. Then looked back at the two men.

"Hot." They said in unison.

McGee just shook his head.

#################################################################

The night had finally come to an end and Tony and Gibbs were just walking into the house.

"Beer?" Gibbs asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"No." Tony said as he followed.

Gibbs grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned to see Tony leaning against the counter his arms across his chest.

"I'm never going to live down that Boy Toy remark."

Gibbs took a sip of his beer. "Nope."

"I'm going to end up with a collar that says Boy Toy I know it."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him.

"From Abby."

Gibbs nodded as he made his way over to Tony. Once Gibbs was in reach Tony put his hands on Gibbs hips and pulled him close.

"I need to go to my apartment tomorrow." Tony paused. "I need to pick up a few things, grab the mail."

"Actually I wanted us to spend some time at your apartment tomorrow."

Tony looked surprised. "Okay. You getting tired of the same surroundings?"

"No." Gibbs took another swig from his bottle. "Wanted to pack your stuff up and bring it over here."

Tony stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Is that your way of asking me to move in with you?"

"Nope. Wasn't asking."

Tony grinned. "So this is an order not a request?"

Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear. "I want you here with me. Is that a problem?"

Tony was pulling Gibbs closer as he spoke.

"_No_." Tony's voice was a whisper as his hands pushed at Gibbs sweater his hands wanting to touch Gibbs bare skin.

Pulling back Gibbs let his hands start to unbutton Tony's shirt.

"I want to watch you get dressed in the morning," Gibbs paused, "And I want to undress you when you get home." Gibbs had reached the bottom of Tony's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms. The shirt fell to a pile behind Tony's feet. Tony's undershirt followed.

"I want to go to sleep with you in my arms" Gibbs hand was at Tony's belt. "And wake up with you still in them."

Tony pushed Gibbs sweater and t-shirt up and over his head.

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's throat then looked in his eyes again.

"I want your things in the closet next to mine."

Another kiss on the neck

"I want you sitting next to me on the couch."

Gibbs unbuckled Tony's belt.

"I want you eating popcorn while we watch movies in our bed."

Gibbs unzipped Tony's pants.

"And I definitely want," Gibbs let his hand slide into Tony's pants and cupped his hard cock. "This any time I want it."

Tony moaned at Gibbs touch. He grabbed the back of Gibbs head and pulled him to his lips. Gibbs hand continued squeezing Tony's cock as they explored each other's mouths. Tony was thrusting against Gibbs hand begging for more.

Gibbs pulled back again, staring into Tony's eyes. "I want you here so I can make love to you anytime and anywhere I want."

"Then why are you still talking." Tony asked his breathing already erratic.

Gibbs smirked. "Because I haven't decided where I want you yet."

"You better decide quick, because if you keep touching me-"

Gibbs crushed his lips back down on Tony's as he pulled his hand out of Tony's pants. Tony's body shivered at the loss of contact. Gibbs pushed Tony's pants and boxers down and Tony stepped out of them. Then Gibbs was kissing down Tony's neck his chest until he was on his knee before Tony. Gibbs hand went around Tony's cock as he leaned forward and licked the head of Tony's cock.

Tony felt his body tremble as Gibbs continue to lick at his cock. It was one of the most erotic things Tony had ever experienced. Tony watched as Gibbs let his lips wrap around Tony's erect cock then slide down. After a few slow movements over Tony's cock, Gibbs sped up his pace. Tony grabbed at the counter trying to stay standing. The sight of Gibbs on his knee sucking his cock had Tony on the brink. Gibbs mouth was warm and soft and Tony found himself thrusting into the sensation.

Tony had never thought of Gibbs as the kind of man to drop to his knees for his lover. He was more the dominate type. It made the whole scene more seductive and Tony wasn't going to last much longer.

"Jethro." Tony wanted this to end differently, wanted Gibbs inside him, needed that. "Please." Tony said as he stopped thrusting and let a hand push back on Gibbs shoulder.

Gibbs stopped, looking up at Tony. Seeing the change in Tony's expression, Gibbs made his way back up Tony's body and to his lips.

"I need you." Tony said looking into Gibbs eyes as his hands worked on removing Gibbs pants. Tony succeeded in pushing Gibbs pants and boxers passed his hip causing his cock to jump forward. Gibbs stepped the rest of the way out of his pants.

Gibbs devoured Tony's neck his hands caressing down his back cupping his ass and pulling Tony hard against him. Tony moaned, the feeling of Gibbs hard cock pressed against his own driving him insane with desire.

"Please Jethro."

The words, as always, ripped at Gibbs heart and he wanted nothing more than to give Tony what he wanted.

Gibbs spoke at Tony's ear. "I want you right here."

"Then fuck me." Tony was growling

Gibb flipped Tony around putting his chest against the counter. Then Gibbs reached into a bottom drawer pulling out a small bottle of lube. Gibbs squeezed some of the lube into his hand stroking it over his cock.

"Now God please." Tony begged.

Then Tony felt the head of Gibbs cock pushing against him and he pushed back.

"God." Gibbs groaned as Tony forced himself farther onto Gibbs cock. Gripping Tony's hips Gibbs thrust all the way in and felt the familiar hunger take over. His cock slammed in and out of Tony building into an uncontrollable frenzy. Tony reached back his hands clasping around Gibbs ass and forcing Gibbs to fuck him deeper.

"Tony." Gibbs howled.

Tony couldn't get enough he wanted all of it, wanted to meld their bodies together. Every time Gibbs made love to him Tony knew he would never want it to end.

"_Harder, Jethro, god harder_."

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist trying to draw him closer, trying to fulfill Tony's demand. It still didn't seem like enough, even as Gibbs pushed harder used every ounce of strength he had, he couldn't get close enough. They needed more, so Gibbs hand wrapped around Tony's cock stroking it as Gibbs continued to thrust into him. There was nothing outside this room, nothing outside their need for each other and that was the only thing Gibbs wanted.

The passion was consuming him and Gibbs felt his control about to falter. The familiar tension in his muscles closed in around him and he buried himself deep inside Tony as his release flowed from him into his lover.

"_TONY!"_ The name came out somewhere between a scream and a prayer as Gibbs body trembled with release. Somehow he managed to hold on and continued to stroke Tony's cock. Gibbs could feel Tony's body already starting to shutter as he neared the edge. Tony was thrusting hard in Gibbs hand and then he felt Tony's body go taut and heard the cry.

"_God, Jethro_!

#########################################################


	5. Chapter 5

**Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for all the kind words so far. Hope everyone continues to enjoy.**

Gibbs hung up the phone and climbed into bed. Everything was set into motion. Gibbs grinned, he knew Tony would be surprised and overwhelmed. After the kitchen, they had made it to the shower. Gibbs had washed quickly and got out. Explaining to Tony that if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to control himself. It was the truth but Gibbs also needed to make a few calls while Tony was occupied.

Gibbs heard the shower stop and a few moments later Tony walked into the bedroom wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He smiled at Gibbs as he climbed in laying beside Gibbs. Tony propped himself up on his elbow and stared at the man.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you really know what you're getting yourself into having me move in?"

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm painfully aware."

Tony glared at him.

"Do you not want to move in?" Gibbs asked.

"That's a stupid question." Tony answered.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I just want you to realize-"

Tony's thought was cut off by Gibbs placing a kiss on his lips to silence him.

"Tony, I know." Gibbs smiled.

Tony smiled and nodded. Then he turned over putting his back against Gibbs. Instinctively Gibbs arm wrapped around his waist and pulled Tony close. Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

"And where are we going to put the 42 inch TV?" Tony asked grinning to himself.

Gibbs shook his head. "We'll worry about that later."

Tony was silent for a moment.

"I have one more question?"

Gibbs sighed. "What?"

"Why do you have a bottle of lube in the kitchen?"

Gibbs laughed then spoke in Tony's ear. "Because once you were staying here I realized I needed to be prepared for anything."

#######################################################

Tony stretched and tried to force himself back to sleep, but it registered in his mind that he did not feel the body behind him. He glanced over at the clock seeing a note leaning against it. Sliding over he picked it up.

_Doing some running. Back in an hour. I'll bring back breakfast._

_Love, me_

Tony smiled, leave it to Gibbs to just sign a letter love me. He put the note back on the nightstand and curled back up under the covers.

##################################################################

As Gibbs went to knock on the door, Ziva was already opening it.

"I just need to grab my jacket." She smiled.

Gibbs nodded and stepped in closing the door behind him. He walked into the living room and looked out the large bay window.

"I love the light coming in." Ziva smiled seeing Gibbs taking in the view the bay window provided.

Gibb turned and smiled at her.

As she slipped on her coat she spoke again. "This is a big step yes?"

Gibbs nodded. "Not many bigger."

"Everyone is happy for you both."

"I know and I appreciate everyone helping."

She shrugged. "You would do the same for us."

Gibbs again nodded.

"Tony does know he's moving in with you?" Ziva asked a slight hint of concern in her voice.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yes Ziva."

She grinned back. "But he does not know we are coming to help."

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Gibbs." His name was said as a question.

"You will both make this work." Ziva said thinking about what Gibbs had said last night.

"I know."

Ziva grinned. "And if you don't I will have to kill you both. Because you will both be insufferable."

Gibbs laughed.

Ziva hugged him. "And I do not wish to kill either of us."

Gibbs hugged her back. "I know."

She stepped back and looked into his eyes. "You two are my family."

Gibbs nodded. He knew. As hard as Ziva was. NCIS, the team had become her family. And she had become family to Gibbs that day in the basement. He trusted her and loved her. He knew she saw him as a father figure in many ways. He had seen it in the hospital that day when she had tried to help him remember.

"Let's get going." he said. "You follow me."

She nodded stepping away from him. The hard shell falling back into place.

###############################################################

Gibbs stepped out of the coffee house carrying a coffee and a tea. After finishing everything he had told Ziva to meet him here. He smiled as he saw Ziva standing outside waiting for him. He handed her the tea.

"Everything is in my car. I believe I got everything on the list." She said taking a sip of the tea.

"Thank you." Gibbs nodded.

"Abby is picking up the pizza and will be there at noon. McGee is picking up the truck at 1100."

"Good." Gibbs nodded again taking a sip of his coffee. He glanced across the street then turned to Ziva his stare suddenly serious as he took her hand.

She looked as if she were about to step back then Gibb's pulled her close.

She settled into his embrace letting her hand come to rest on his chest as she smiled up at him then caressed his cheek.

"We are being watched yes?" She said leaning into his ear as if speaking to a lover. She had seen Gibbs eyes glance at a blue car across the street.

He nodded. "Couple of days."

"Who?" she asked.

"Some private detective." he said into her lips as he placed a chased kiss there.

"Not just eyes on us?" She asked as their lips parted. She assumed Gibbs putting them in this position was because he was afraid they were also being listened in on.

"Not sure." Gibbs answered smiling down at her.

She nodded and let her hand drift down his chest and to his right hip.

Gibbs winked knowing what she was looking for. He was wearing his side arm. Gibbs simply let his hand caress Ziva's back feeling the knife under her shirt. The woman was always armed. Gibbs figured she had at least three weapons on her.

He took a slight step back staring into her eyes like a lover lost in the need to be alone.

"Maybe we should take this to your car."

She smiled. "I'm just around the corner."

"Good." his fingers traced a few movements on her back and she grinned up at him playfully as she nodded her understanding.

"I'll be right behind you. I'll take the long way." Gibbs nodded. If the detective watching them could hear Gibbs, he would hopefully assume Gibbs was trying to hide their relationship and would back track to meet up with Ziva.

"You better be." She said in her best seductive tone.

Gibbs smirked. "Believe me nothing could keep me away."

She stepped out of his embrace slowly as if she didn't want to leave, letting her hand glide lazily down his arm.

After Ziva had disappeared from his view he turned and walked in the opposite direction. Gibbs glanced at his watch then made a sharp right to get into position.

###############################################

The private detective placed the camera down on the passenger seat. As he looked up he heard the door and saw the gun pointed at his face. His instinct was to flee and he turned to open his door only to have it open and another gun pointed at his head. Ziva smiled at the man.

"Listen I have a license to-"

"I don't care." Gibbs said as he threw the man's camera in the back seat and sat down. "What I do care about is who sent you."

The man stared at Gibbs not speaking.

Gibbs looked at him and nodded towards Ziva. "You know, she hates being spied on, and well," Gibbs shrugged. "Makes her kinda trigger happy. Can't guarantee her gun just won't go off."

Gibbs smirked. "Since I'm sure you know who we are, you know her shooting you will just be classified as some random act of her protecting herself and her boss."

Gibbs smacked the dash. "Now who the hell sent you?"

The man sighed and nodded towards his phone laying on the dash. "Second number."

Gibbs picked up the phone and scrolled to the second number. He looked at it and shook his head. Then he held up the phone to Ziva. She read the name and number her gun dropping into a slightly more relaxed position.

She looked at Gibbs. "I will take care of this!" her eyes now flaming with anger.

Gibbs looked back at the detective. "Your jobs, is over."

He nodded.

Gibbs got into his face. "And when you speak to your boss you're going to tell him if he has any problems with me to just pick up the damn phone."

Again the man nodded.

Gibbs stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. He made his way over to Ziva who had stuck her gun back into the holster at her ankle.

"What is he thinking. Did he not realize we would notice that we were being followed." Ziva was pacing like a caged animal. "And why didn't he send someone from Mossad if he wanted information."

"Ziva. He wanted us to find out."

Ziva stopped looking at Gibbs.

"He's fishing."

"For what." She questioned.

"I don't know yet."

"Well I will find out." She said anger racing through her voice.

"Ziva." Gibbs grabbed her arm. "I'm still not sure who he is having followed. Me or you."

She looked at him trying to think. "It could be either of us."

"I notice the guy at the club a few weeks ago. Then didn't see him again until last night."

Ziva looked puzzled. "You saw him last night?"

"He was hanging around outside the club when we got there. Didn't see him when we left."

"But then you saw him today at the coffee shop."

He nodded. "Figured we were in the position to get some answers."

"I need to make a call."

Gibbs nodded. "Ziva I'll let you make the call on this but if I don't think-"

"I know." Ziva said. "Believe me I will make sure this never happens again."

"And if you need anything." Gibbs added.

She nodded and forced a smile. "I will call."

###########################################################################

Gibbs arrived back at the house with a bag of breakfast burritos. Everything else had been dropped off at Tony's place. Gibbs was still trying to decide if he should tell Tony about what happened this morning. Not because he wanted to hide it but because he had wanted it to be a surprise. He had wanted to drive over to Tony's apartment and let him see everyone there waiting to help them move Tony's stuff.

Gibbs sighed as he walked into the house.

"Hey there better be food in that bag." Tony said smiling from the couch.

"There is." Gibbs said walking over and tossing Tony the bag then dropping down to sit beside him. He kissed Tony then smiled.

"So important things you had to do this morning?" Tony asked as he unwrapped a burrito and took a bite.

"Yeah, actually a surprise for you."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he tried to finish his bite.

"Everyone is meeting us at your place at noon to help us move everything."

Tony swallowed and smiled. "Wow and how did you accomplish that?"

"Made some calls last night after showering."

Tony grinned. "That's why you were in such a hurry to get out."

Gibbs nodded.

"So why not surprise me when we got there?"

"Because something came up."

Tony sighed. "I thought the director took us off call this weekend?"

"Eli David."

"Great. Now what has he done."

"He's having Ziva followed or me. I'm not sure." he paused. "A private detective. He was following Ziva and I this morning when we were getting some boxes and things we would need."

"And let me guess you're letting Ziva handle it?"

"For now." Gibbs rubbed his hands through his hair. "Eli's fishing. He just wants basic information. If he didn't he'd have send someone from his own team."

"So what does your gut tell you." Tony asked as he took another bite.

"It's about Ziva. He wants to know something and he doesn't want to ask her." Gibbs paused. "I'm just not sure what that something is."

Tony swallowed. "Maybe we should wait on the moving."

"No." Gibbs said touching Tony's leg. "I'm not letting Eli put my life on hold.

########################################################################

Gibbs and Tony pulled up outside Tony's apartment just before noon. McGee was already there with the moving truck and Abby was just stepping out of her car. McGee hurried to the passenger side taking out the pizza's.

"Gibbs." She grinned as he and Tony walked up.

"Ab's."

"I can't believe this. You moving Tony into your place." She shook her head. "This is some serious shit."

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, guess so."

"Got the pizza's so let's chow and get those muscles working." She paused. "Where's Ziva."

"Um. I'll explain while we eat."

Sitting in Tony's living room Gibbs explained what had happened this morning. Gibbs wasn't sure Ziva would show up. But just as he finished she walked in.

She forced a smile. As she saw the four of them look at her she knew Gibbs had told them what happened.

"Everything ok?" Tony asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

Gibbs stared at her.

"It is fine. And it is done." she said meeting Gibbs stare.

He nodded.

"Can I speak to you privately for a moment though." She asked. "Then we can explain." she added it not wanting the others to think she was trying to hide something.

Gibbs rose and followed her as she made her way into Tony's bed room.

McGee, Tony and Abby sat in silence. Thinking maybe they would hear something. A few moments later they did.

"HE THOUGHT WHAT!"

Gibbs voice rang out.

Tony cringed. "Not good. I might be moving into an empty house."

Abby and McGee looked at him puzzled.

"Have a feeling Gibbs may be on a plane tonight to kill Eli."

Abby and McGee chuckled then stopped. Tony could be right they both thought

#############################################

"Gibbs I handled it. I told him the truth, well as much as I felt was necessary." Ziva explained.

Gibbs had his hand on his hips and was staring at her.

"I told him you were involved with someone and that it was serious. I did not mention any names."

"Why would he even think-"

"He knows I do not let people get close to me. He assumed since we were so close-"

"That we were involved!" Gibbs cut in.

"Yes." she said trying to hid her smile.

"What!" Gibbs barked in his boss tone.

"Gibbs it is funny. " She grinned. "I mean with the situation."

Gibbs sighed.

"I mean the private investigator saw us dancing at the club that night. It would have seemed that we-"

"I know what it would have seemed like."

"And we have been rather touch feely with each other lately." She smirked.

Gibbs glared at her.

"I just mean the hugging and well you know the coffee shop."

"The coffe shop was to-"

"I know I am just saying." She said holding up her hands. "It is interesting that if we were being followed why he never thought you were with Tony." She smirked.

"My father thinks you to macho to be involved with another man."

Gibbs shook his head.

"But again I have handled it. I told him there is nothing between us but friendship and respect. No hanky panky."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I know that is the right phrase." She said.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, it's the right phrase." He took a deep breath and pointed at her. "If I see anyone else following us."

She shook her head. "You will not. I promise. He was just concerned."

"Funny. He is concerned enough about you possible having an affair with me to hire a detective to follow us. Yet he doesn't lift a finger to find you when-" Gibbs voice trailed off as he saw the look in Ziva's eyes. That was still a touchy subject.

Gibb's smirked. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or pissed."

######################################################################

The downstairs spare room was almost overflowing with boxes. As Gibbs moved one aside to read a label on one behind it.

Tony stood in the door way and sighed. "Let's just deal with it all tomorrow I'm too tired to care tonight."

"Fine." Gibbs said walking over to Tony.

"I just want a shower and the bed." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded.

Tony reached out and grabbed Gibb's by the belt loop and pulled him towards him.

"And you in either one of those," he grinned. "Or both."

Gibbs grinned. "I think that can be arranged."

##################################################

Gibbs was sitting up in the bed in shorts and a t-shirt. Tony had slipped on a pair of shorts and was drying his hair.

"You and Ziva. Can't believe that's why Eli had you two followed." Tony laughed then paused as he tossed the towel aside. "Or is there something I should worry about."

Gibbs glared at him.

"What you're the one that kissed her at the coffee shop."

"Because I thought someone was listening to us."

"Um hum." Tony nodded as he crawled up Gibbs body.

"Do I need to remind you of that under cover mission. Jean-Paul." Gibbs paused. "I saw the tapes of that."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Really and just who were you watching in that tape?"

Gibbs pulled Tony down against him. "There's only one person I want to watch."

"Did you have fun?" Tony asked his body wiggling against Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled Tony down harder.

"Because you realize I was thinking about you during that mission." Tony's hands slide up under Gibbs shirt his fingers gently caressing his stomach.

"I kept thinking how I wished you were the one under me." Tony let his hand slide down to find Gibbs already hard cock. "Wanting to feel your hard cock pushing up against me."

Gibbs pupils dilated both from Tony's words and his touch. Gibbs thrust up into Tony's hand.

"Yeah, just like that. God, I wanted that." Tony said as his own cock growing hard.

Gibbs suddenly flipped Tony over and down onto the bed. He grabbed Tony's hands pinning them down against the bed.

"All I wanted was to pull you from that room and fuck you over the nearest table." Gibbs growled.

Tony was arching up trying to make more contact with Gibbs body.

"Or I could have taken you to another room and thrown you on the bed and taken you just like this." Gibbs said his voice deeper and hungrier.

"I would have let you do whatever you wanted." Tony said through ragged breath. "I still will."

Gibbs lips crushed against Tony's as the ravenous need again overtook him. Tony had become an addict, Gibbs drug of choice and there was no stopping it. And Gibbs didn't want to stop, he simply wanted more as with all addictions. He would gladly over dose on Tony take the hit that would push him to the brink.

Gibbs let his lips move down to Tony's neck and across his shoulders while he finally released Tony's hands. They immediately went to Gibbs butt as Tony pushed their bodies together. Tony groaned as Gibbs hard cock pressed against his own.

Gibbs lips found Tony's ear. "Is this what you wanted?" his voice was harsh and commanding.

"Yes." Tony managed to say.

"You wanted me hard and wanting to fuck you."

"Yes, god yes." Tony said squeezing Gibbs ass harder.

"Say it." It was said as a command.

Tony was thrusting hard against Gibbs knowing he could come just from the sound of Gibbs voice.

"Say it." Gibbs said his voice now a growl.

"I want you to fuck me, please."

Gibbs pushed Tony's legs up as he reached into the bedside stand and pulled out the small bottle. He squeezed some of the lube onto two of his finger and pressed them against Tony. Tony accepted his fingers with ease, already aroused and wanting. Gibbs let his fingers thrust in and out, teasing and taunting Tony. Gibbs watched as Tony pleaded with his body, wanting Gibbs to replace his fingers with his cock. Tony was arching and twisting trying to find some way to show his lover he was ready for more, needed more, without having to speak it again.

"I love to see you like this." Gibbs voice dripped with hunger. He let his hand wrap around Tony's cock and stroke him. Tony made that noise again something between a stifled scream and whimper. His head was thrown back and he was tightening around Gibbs fingers.

"_Please!" _Tony begged.

"I want you to come for me then I'll fuck you." Gibbs answered. He wanted to watch Tony wanted to see everything.

Tony was thrusting into Gibbs hand as Gibbs stroked him. Gibbs knew Tony was close knew the way Tony's body responded.

"Open your eyes." Gibbs barked.

It took a moment but Tony finally complied. His hazy green eyes locking on Gibbs. Gibbs stare caused Tony to shutter. It was too intense the hunger in those blue eyes pushing Tony to the edge. There was no way to say anything, no way to call out. His voice unable to function as he felt the release build and boil over. And in that instant Gibbs removed his fingers and buried his cock inside Tony. The sensation was so powerful Tony's upper body shot up and he grabbed onto Gibbs. Gibbs held Tony as he thrust deep inside him building a steady rhythm. Gibbs moaned with each thrust. Tony was shaking, trembling as Gibbs fucked him.

Then it was as if all the energy had been forced from Tony's body and he became like a rag doll in Gibbs arms. Gently, Gibbs laid Tony back onto the bed as he continued to thrust. Low moans rolled from Tony's lips with each of Gibbs movements. Gibbs felt Tony tightening around him and the feeling caused Gibbs to pushed one last time into Tony before he collapsed. Gibbs body shook as his orgasm sweep over him and there was nothing but the bliss of release. For what seemed like an eternity Gibbs laid there on top of Tony, neither able to move or even caring to. The only sound that of their thundering hearts and irregular breathing.

Gibbs slowly rolled off of Tony, his mind registering concern for Tony having to support his extra weight. Tony sighed the only thing his body could do to show some sign that he was aware of Gibbs having moved.

"Okay" Gibbs managed to say in a whisper.

It took a few seconds for Tony to respond. "No"

Gibbs waited for a moment to see if Tony was serious or not.

"Seriously isn't there some law against sex being this good." Tony said his voice course and dry.

Gibbs chuckled. "God I hope not."

###############################################################

Sunday was spent trying to unpack Tony's stuff and integrating it into the house. That was sprinkled with their need to make love. The day had simply come and gone. Now it was Monday morning and Gibbs was listening to the sound of the alarm clock blaring from the bedroom. He had be up for a couple hours, already dressed for work. However, Tony was upstairs in bed ignoring the annoying beeping. Gibbs shook his head, the man does like to sleep.

############################################################################

Tony was cracking his neck as he and Gibbs stood in the elevator.

"Neck soar?" Gibbs asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah." Tony smirked. "Could have something to do with you deciding you needed to bend me backwards across the table. Not the most comfortable position."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I didn't hear you complaining at the time."

"Well next time I will." Tony said. "Or at least I'll make you get me a pillow."

The elevator doors parted and the conversation stopped. Gibbs looked at his watch, wasn't even 0800 yet. Ziva was already at her desk.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked her as he passed her desk.

"Not in yet."

Gibbs nodded.

"But Director Vance has already been down here twice looking for you." Ziva said a concerned look on her face.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. This early on a Monday he thought. It can't be good. He headed towards the steps might as well get it out of the way.

##############################################################################

As always Gibbs barged into the Director's office.

"You were looking for me?" Gibbs said already on the defensive.

Leon looked at him, his stare as cold as Gibbs.

"Close the door and sit down."

Gibbs closed the door and stood in front of Leon's desk.

"Sit down."

Gibbs made no movement.

"It wasn't a request Agent Gibbs."

"What the hell is it Leon?"

Leon threw some pictures on the desk in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs glanced at them then picked them up flipping through them. He chuckled and shook his head as he tossed them back down on the desk.

"Cat got your tongue?" Leon asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "No."

Leon stood up. "Do I have to ask."

"I assume if you have these you've already spoken to Eli so I would think you'd already know."

"He said Ziva assured him nothing was going on. And this." Leon grabbed the picture of Gibbs kissing Ziva outside the coffee house. "Was because you were being followed and you thought they were listening to your conversation."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

"And this?" He held up a picture of Gibbs and Ziva dancing at the club. Ziva playing seductively with his collar. "Did you know you were being followed then."

"I was pretty sure." Gibbs said hands on hips.

"So all of these are just because you knew you were being watched?"

Gibbs glanced again at the photos, then picked one up. "Not this one." he said picking up a picture that showed he and Ziva hugging through her bay window.

"Do you think this is a joke Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah I do actually." He smirked.

Leon glared.

"What do you want me to say Leon?" Gibbs yelled. "I'm not screwing Ziva. Is that enough?" he smirked. "She's not really my type. That help too."

"Do you know what an international nightmare this could have been if Eli didn't believe Ziva?"

"Oh Please." Gibbs yelled. "Agents sleep with each other all the time. If we had been sleeping together we wouldn't have been the first to do it."

"And that makes it all ok, because others have already done it."

"Agents spend more time with each other than they do most of their spouses, family, and friends. So seems pretty normal that some things might just happen. As for Ziva and I, nothing happen. I care about Ziva as I do all my team. If you have a problem with that then fire me."

Leon didn't say anything.

"And tell Eli, next time he hires a private detective, hire one who actually has a brain in his head, who takes pictures of the right two people." Gibbs turned to leave.

"Gibbs anything else you would like to tell me about?" Leon asked as he looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs turned around and saw Leon throw another picture on the desk over the pictures of Gibbs and Ziva. Gibbs knew what the picture would be without looking.

"Seems the detective did have a brain in his head." Leon said. "In fact this is the picture that convinced Eli you weren't sleeping with his daughter."

Gibbs walked back to the desk. A picture of Gibbs kissing Tony on the dance floor stared back at him.

"Seems Eli was right on one count. You are sleeping with one of your agents. He just had the _who_ wrong." Leon said leaning back in his chair.

"And?" Gibbs said not sure exactly where this conversation was going to lead.

Leon stood up. "And was that fight the other day, a lover's quarrel?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No that was me doing my job."

"Um hum." Leon said not convinced.

"Hadn't even started seeing each other yet Leon." Gibbs let out a breath. "Leon just cut to the chase here I have work to do."

Leon nodded and walked around to the front of his desk folding his arms across his chest.

"Personally I don't care if you're screw your whole team."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"All I care about is this agency running at top efficiency." He paused. "So as long as your relationship doesn't interfere with that this stays between us."

Gibbs shook his head.

Leon sighed. "But if I think for one minute-"

"I got it Leon."

Leon nodded.

"We done?"

"Director to agent we're done."

Gibbs grinned. "Okay."

"Man to man."

"Yeah?" Gibbs replied.

"That picture was one hell of a surprise." Leon grinned.

"Would have loved to be a fly on your wall this morning." Gibbs smirked.

Leon laughed. "Haven't had a drink that early in the morning since I was in college."

They laughed.

Leon's phone ringing cut into their laughter.

##############################################################################

"Gibbs has been up there a long time?" Ziva said the concern evident in her voice.

Tony nodded. "I know."

"Maybe it's about a case." McGee said trying to stay positive.

Tony shook his head. "Doesn't take an hour to go over a new case."

"I'm sure it is fine." Ziva nodded.

"Why does that not comfort me?" Tony said as he stood up.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he came walking into the bullpen.

"Boss was just going to-"

"I don't care what you were going to do DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he grabbed his side arm from the drawer. "CID found a dead Marine."

"CID?"

"Dead Marine was with a dead Army Lieutenant. CID got the call first."

"Damn." Tony said.

Gibbs smirked. Everyone knew how much Gibbs hated when CID beat him to the punch.

"Ziva you're with me." Gibb said as he grabbed the keys.

"Boss?" Tony looked confused.

Gibbs stopped in front of Tony. "Bodies are at the army lieutenants house. I want you at that Marine's apartment before CID."

Tony grinned. "On it Boss."

"McGee."

"Phone and bank records on it."

Gibbs and Ziva were almost to the elevator.

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah Boss?" Tony said

"Find me something."

Tony nodded.

##############################################################################

Gibbs and Ziva pulled up to the scene already swarming with CID agents. As Gibbs got out of the car he sighed. God he hated CID, almost as much as the FBI.

"You're gonna hate it even more knowing I'm here."

Gibbs and Ziva both turned at the familiar voice.

Gibbs swallowed hard. "Thought you retired."

Colonel Mann folded her arms across her chest. "Decided to take a page from your play book and rethink that."

Ziva looked at Gibbs then at Colonel Mann. This is not good she thought.

Gibbs nodded.

"Care to join me at the crime scene."

"Yeah."

###########################################################################

They had walked through the crime scene the bodies had already been transported to CID. As Mann finished going over the case so far she paused.

"You look good Jethro." She smiled.

"You too." Gibbs sighed, "Anything else?"

"Not about the case." She smirked.

"I'm only here about the case." He said forcing a smile and walking away.

#####################################################

They were in the car on the way back to NCIS. Gibbs had been silence since they had left the scene and Ziva felt the need to speak.

"Surprised to see Colonel Mann?"

"Um hum." He mumbled.

"You did not know she was back?"

"No." He said glancing at her. "Why would I?"

"You were…friends." She hesitated too much on that

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

"I was just saying." She paused.

"Spit it out Ziva."

"She is still attracted to you." Ziva said.

"And?"

They pulled into the NCIS parking lot. Gibbs turned off the car.

"Was there something else?"

"No." Ziva said.

As they stepped out of the car, Colonel Mann's car pulled in beside them.

"Why is she here?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs chuckled. "My bet is DiNozzo found something and she knows we have it."

Colonel Mann stepped out of her car and slammed the door.

"You can't just play nice can you Jethro."

He looked at her puzzled then he and Ziva headed towards the elevator. Just as the elevator doors were about to close, Mann slide in.

She stood with her arms folded across her chest looking at Gibbs who was staring straight ahead.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"You know why I'm here?" She said annoyed.

"Have no idea."

"I know damn well Dinozzo doesn't take a piss without you knowing. So don't tell me you don't know."

Gibbs turned.

Ziva bit her lip.

"If you have a problem with how I handle my agents take it up with my boss." He barked just as the elevator doors opened.

Gibbs walked out and Tony stood up.

"Boss I found a lot at-" Tony stopped when he saw Colonel Mann and Ziva walk out of the elevator.

Gibbs walked over and sat down at his desk.

Colonel Mann stopped and stood in front of DiNozzo.

"Colonel Mann I thought you retired?" Tony said glancing over at Gibbs.

"I'm here aren't I."

"Right."

"So what do you have DiNozzo?" She asked.

Tony looked at Gibbs.

"I'm asking not him. I'm leading this investigation." She barked as she looked around at the other agents. "In case anyone forgot that."

Tony was still looking at Gibbs. Gibbs never looked up but nodded.

Tony went over what he had found at the Marine lieutenants apartment. Seems the Army Lt. Danielle Stam had tried to break off her relationship with Marine Lt. James Blank and Blank wasn't too keen on that idea. Lots of threatening letters, e-mails, voice messages.

"Murder suicide?" Mann said more as statement than question.

"Looking that way." Tony said again glancing at Gibbs who was still looking at his computer screen.

Mann walked over to Gibbs desk and stood there waiting for him to look up. She sighed.

"Isn't that what you came for?" he said finally looking up

"Bodies are at CID do you want to come with me to talk to the ME."

"No." he shook his head. "CID is lead you have everything you need. Send me the reports." And he went back to his computer.

Tony and Ziva exchanged looks. Gibbs never turned down information.

Mann leaned down closer to Gibbs. "So that's all the discussion we're going to have."

"I don't know about you, but I have work to do."

"I'll be back once I have all the reports for you."

"I'm sure you will." Gibbs said continuing to read something on his computer screen.

She shook her head and walked back over to Tony.

"And I suppose Ms. Scioto has everything you found?" She asked.

Tony grabbed a paper from his desk and handed it to her. "Her report so far and a catalog of the evidence."

McGee walked over and handed her some papers as well.

"Copies of the phone records and bank states." and he went back and sat down.

Tony smiled and leaned against his desk folding his arms across his chest.

"Right." She said annoyed and she turned to leaved.

Gibbs had to grin. His people were good and they knew how to dismiss someone.

############################################################

"From everything I've seen and heard so far this is open and shut." Leon said as he glanced up at the screen in MTAC.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for the final reports from CID." Gibbs said as he took a sip of his coffee as he sat next to Leon.

"Colonel Mann is on her way over with those to give her final briefing."

Gibbs nodded.

"Did you know she was back?" Leon asked looking from the screen to Gibbs.

"No."

Leon looked at him for a moment as if deciding if he as telling the truth or lying.

"I didn't know. Why does everyone seem surprised by that." Gibbs said clearly annoyed.

"Because everyone knows there was more than a working relationship between you two." Leon smirked. "Even I know that."

"That was a long time ago." Gibbs added.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean that-"

"Yes it does." Gibbs said knowing were that statement was headed. He hadn't talked to Hollis since a month before she left for Hawaii.

Leon chuckled. "This is almost as good as the story about Mann, your ex-wife and the director all together during that case."

Gibbs shook his head. "Glad to see office gossip is still alive and well."

"Please. Not often you get a good story about Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Leon smirked. "Are the kids at least playing nice with her."

Gibbs took a sip of coffee. He hated that everyone thought of his team as the kids.

"For now."

"That won't last long." Leon added. "Their bad enough when they are showing loyalty to you but now it's even more personal with DiNozzo involved. They'll eat her alive."

Gibbs had to laugh. It was true Ziva was already on edge clearly upset about Mann's reappearance. Tony and McGee had given her the brush off. And he was sure by now Abby knew she was back. If Mann stepped out of line this would be like a pack of wolves hunting their prey, well planned and thought out, raw, and bloody with no evidence left of their kill.

"I'll make sure she at least stays alive." Gibbs said pausing to take another sip of coffee. "Can't guarantee anything else."

Leon shook his head and chuckled.

"Director Colonel Mann is requesting access to MTAC."

The voice rang out to Gibbs and Leon.

"Go dark and let her in." Leon said as the screen before him went black and Colonel Mann walked in.

She made her way down to the front were both men were sitting.

"Director." She nodded. "Agent Gibbs."

Both men nodded.

She held out the file she was holding to Gibbs who just looked at it.

"I'll take that" Leon said as grabbed the file.

She looked a little puzzled but let it go as the director started asking her questions.

As the questioning ended Leon closed the file and handed it to Gibbs.

"Thank you Colonel. Is there anything else you need from NCIS." Leon asked.

"The evident that Agent DiNozzo found. It needs to be tranfer-"

"Already on its way." Gibbs said finishing her thought.

She nodded.

"Good then I think this is done." Leon stood up and shook her hand. "Please let CID know it's always a pleasure to help a sister agency."

"I will." She said almost laughing. She knew NCIS and especially Gibbs hated working with any other agency.

As she turned to leave she looked back at Gibbs who was already back talking to Leon.

She had thought he might follow her out. She sighed as she stepped outside the doors of MTAC and saw Gibbs three agents look away as she looked towards them. She walked down the steps and stopped by the bullpen.

All three agents continued to stare at their computers.

##################################################

Leon looked at Gibbs a question on his lips. "You know she's probably waiting for you out there for you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said taking a long drag from his coffee.

Leon grinned. "Letting the wolves have their fun or just torturing her?"

Gibbs nodded his head to one side. "Both."

"You're gonna have to deal with it soon or later." Leon smirked.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "Later sounds good."

#########################################################################

Tony was the first to speak to Colonel Mann.

"Did you need something else Colonel?" His tone was flat and cold.

"No." She smiled.

"Slow day then?" Tony asked sarcastically. "Murder Suicide not enough to keep CID busy?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Or waiting for someone?" Tony asked.

Mann walked over to Gibbs desk grabbed a sticky note and started writing on it.

A glimmer caught her attention at the corner of her eye. She looked up to see Ziva polishing a knife. Ziva smiled at Mann.

Mann chuckled to herself. Gibbs people were nothing if not loyal. And although none of them had ever liked her. This time it seemed much worse.

"Tony I heard that Colonel Mann was here and-" Abby came to a stop in front of Tony's desk as she saw Mann bending over at Gibbs desk writing a note.

Mann looked up at Abby who was now giving her a death stare.

"Surprise" Tony said with a smile as he saw Abby's reaction.

"Didn't you retired?" Abby said the annoyance seeping from her lips.

"I'm back."

"Oh lucky us." Abby said full of sarcasm.

Colonel Mann shook her head.

"He doesn't want you here you know that right." Abby said now standing in front of Colonel Mann hands on her hips.

"I was-"

"He doesn't want your little note."

Gibbs who had been walking down the steps quickened his pace when he saw Abby's defensive posture standing in front of Colonel Mann.

"Abby." Gibbs said as he reached Abby and grabbed her arm.

"But Gibbs she isn't suppose to be here. You and-"

"Abby." he said cutting her off looking at her with a stare that told her he was handling it.

She took a deep breath. "I don't want her in my lab."

Gibbs nodded with a smirk. "I know."

"Fine." she said as she glared at Mann.

Gibbs kissed her cheek. "Go."

She glared once more at Mann then turned to head back towards her lab.

Having handled the first threat, Gibbs turned to Ziva. She looked at him as if confused by his stare. He glanced at the knife then looked back into her eyes.

"What?" she said and paused. "It calms me."

Gibbs rolled his eyes then nodded at the knife again.

She glared back at him but finally tossed the knife on her desk.

Gibbs then suddenly looked at Tony whose eyes held a strange mixture of anger, hatred and fear. Gibbs sighed. That could not be handled with a simple stare. Gibbs would deal with Tony later.

"Just in time." Mann said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?" Gibbs said not really waiting for an answer he grabbed the note she had been writing. He looked at it then handed it back to her. "I don't need this."

"Jethro." she said with a sigh.

He stepped closer and lowered his voice. "This is not the time or the place." and then he stepped away.

She nodded. "We will talk."

"I'm sure we will." He said as he moved passed her and sat down at his desk.

She gave him one last look and made her way towards the elevator.

#####################################################################

The day had seemed to drag on and as Tony and Gibbs were driving home, Gibbs was never happier to see a day end. Although he knew another conversation was coming and he stared at the road waiting for Tony to speak.

"Why did she come back?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head again, why did everyone assume he knew that answer.

"I don't know."

"You haven't talked to her?"

"Not since a month before she left." Gibbs said.

"She obviously has some unresolved issue." Tony said with raised eyebrows.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah. Guess she does."

"Who ended it?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Not really sure. It just ended"

"How can you not be sure?" Tony laughed.

"Because I had already become distant and then she moved to some Hawaiian island."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs took Tony's hand and kiss the palm. Gibbs glanced over. "Tony, I love you. There's nothing to worry about."

Tony nodded and smiled. It wasn't Gibbs he was worried about.

"How about we stop and pick up Chinese." Gibbs asked.

"How about I call for a pizza."

Gibbs nodded. "Sounds good."

Tony made the call letting the worry fade away as best he could.

########################

When they entered the house they were both laughing. Gibbs had been telling Tony about his discussion with the director and the pictures.

"Man, I would have loved to seen Vance."

Once inside the door Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him into his arms. His lips touched Tony's in a reassuring kiss.

"Everything good? Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's get those couple picture up you wanted before the pizza comes."

"Sounds good."

"I'll grab the hammer." Gibbs winked as he let Tony go and headed towards the basement.

Gibbs was half way down the steps before he saw her and froze.

She turned looking up at Gibbs.

"Thought we could talk." She said putting a hand on the boat. "This seems to be the best place to get you to do that."

"Yeah, usually is. Breaking into my house again."

She chuckled. "The door wasn't locked."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. Think I need to do something about that."

He made his way down the rest of the steps.

"Really not a good time."

"Jethro we need to at least talk."

"Come on slow poke." Tony said as he walked onto the basement step landing and pausing as he saw the two people below him.

Gibbs and Colonel Mann both looked up.

"Um" Tony said. "I think I'll just."

"Tony." Gibbs said staring up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Just give us a minute." Gibbs said with a reassuring stare.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Sure." Tony looked at Colonel Mann for a moment and then walked out.

Gibbs turned back to Mann

"Sorry didn't realize you had company." She said.

"Yeah I do."

"Jethro I'm sorry I didn't tell you about leaving."

"Don't apologize it was none of my business." He said as he walked over to the tool bench looking for the hammer.

"Yes it was." She said turning to watch him searching through the tools. "Maybe if I had told you things would have been different."

He didn't answer.

"It just seemed you had started drifting away from me and I wasn't even sure if you wanted me to try and pull you back."

Again no response.

"Jethro." she touched his arm and he finally looked up at her.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked annoyed.

"Something, anything."

"I can't give you answers to might have been questions."

She nodded withdrawing her touch.

"I never stopped loving you."

He shook his head. "Hollis."

"I didn't." She said stepping into his personal space.

"What do you want?"

She answered by kissing him, her hand on his arm as she let her lips play against his.

As he reached for her arm to push her back he heard the creak of the basement steps.

He pulled back and looked up to see Tony standing in the door way. A look of hurt and anger washing across his face.

"Tony it's not." Gibbs was already running up the steps as Tony disappeared from the doorway. Gibbs reached the front door just as Tony was pulling it open. Gibbs grabbed at Tony's arm.

Tony froze for a moment as he glared at Gibbs.

"Get your fucking hand off me."

"Tony it wasn't-"

"I don't care." Tony's eyes were full of anger. "Now let me go before I do something I might regret."

Gibbs released Tony from his grip. "Tony let me explain."

Tony shook his head. "I can't talk to you right now." and with that Tony slammed the door behind him.

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair.

"What was that about?" Hollis said looking at Gibbs with utter confusion. She was standing a few feet behind him having followed shortly after he ran up the stairs.

"Get out." Gibbs yelled at her.

"Jethro I'm sorry if Tony-."

"I. said. GET. OUT." Gibbs was trying to control his anger, trying to calm his racing heart.

She was trying to figure out what was going on. Why was Tony so mad at seeing them kiss. Why did Gibbs chase him. What was that exchange at the door. Then she realized the house looked different. She had merely walked in earlier and went to the basement. Never thinking to look around. Bu the house it was different. She let her eyes glance into the living room. There was a large flat screen TV now hanging on the wall in front of the couch. Stacks of movies sitting on the floor under the TV. There was a pizza sitting on the coffee table two unopened beers beside it. She then looked at the hallway coat hooks. There were several leather jackets next to Gibbs normal Carhartt ones. And it suddenly hit her and she felt the weight of the world crash in around her.

"Jethro." Her voice was almost a whisper. "You and Tony?" Although a question, she had actually said it as a statement of understanding.

"I didn't- I mean I never would have." she paused not knowing how to respond. She sighed and let her shoulders slump forward. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. This is one time where you should apologize."

##########################################################################


	6. Chapter 6

Gibb stared at the cell phone as if he could will it to ring. That wasn't the case. After Colonel Mann had left Gibbs had called Tony for hours. He had stopped counting at 20 times. He had left several messages. The first few trying to explain, wanting Tony to come home and talk about it, the last few more of the boss like command to call. Neither had worked. He had thought about calling McGee or Ziva, two likely places he would go but if he wasn't there Gibbs didn't want to have to explain. Gibbs had even driven to Tony's apartment thinking maybe he would go there but it was empty.

Gibbs laid back on the boat staring up at the ceiling still clutching the cell phone in hand. He sighed. Tony knew better than to assume anything. Why had Tony just run. Gibbs shook his head, _because he knows how you've fucked up every other relationship_, Gibbs thought. Plus, how would you have felt if you had walked in on Tony kissing an ex. First instinct would have been to leave. Gibbs had to trust that Tony was someone calming down and would walk through the door at any minute so they could talk about this. That was the only thing Gibbs could think about because any alternative was unacceptable.

############################################################################

Gibbs felt the pain in his back and the stiffness in every part of his body. It woke him up and he tried to sit up. Feeling the cell phone still in his hand he looked at it.

"Shit." Gibbs said as he stretched and stood up. He took the steps slower than he wanted to but his body was fighting every step. The fight continued as he then climbed the steps up to the bedroom. Gibbs opened the door, hoping but not expecting Tony to be laying in the bed. Gibbs sighed when the familiar emptiness greeted him. It was already 0600. Tony had stayed somewhere. Hopefully he would be sitting at his desk when Gibbs got to work. Or would walk in when the day began.

#########################################################################

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and into the bullpen at 0730. A half hour early but he couldn't stand being in the house any longer. No one was here yet and Gibbs had never been more grateful for that. As he sat down at his desk he powered on the computer and caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. The message light on his phone was blinking. He picked up the receiver, dialed a couple numbers and his messages began playing. The first from someone in account, the second from someone in records, as the third message began Gibbs felt his chest tightened.

"It's Tony. I won't be in today. Not feeling well. I'm sure you can understand. I have plenty of sick time." And then the message ended with a click.

Gibbs placed the receiver back down and rubbed his hands over his face. At least Tony was ok. Although that was little comfort. He could look for Tony, have his phone traced, look for charges or withdrawals on his ATM card, put a BOLO out on his car, anything. He had the means, but he wouldn't do that to Tony and Tony was smart enough to have his phone off and not be using his cards.

"Morning." Ziva said as she walked in, a concerned look on her face when she saw Gibbs expression.

Gibbs nodded.

"Are you ok?"

He didn't answer as he stared at her.

"What?" She asked as his stare grew more intense.

"When did you talk to him?" Gibbs tried not to let the anger take over.

She looked away for a moment. "Early this morning."

"Where is he?" It was said as a command not a question.

"I do not know."

Gibbs stood up.

"He would not tell me." She said seeing the anger already ragging in Gibbs.

Gibbs was still staring at her looking for any sign that she was lying to him.

"All he told me was that he was staying with a friend and that he would not be in today." She explained. She had known by Tony's voice that something had happened but she didn't press. She simply let him talk he never told her where he was or what had happened.

Gibbs walked over to her. "He calls you again you tell me." And turned around to go back to his desk

"No." She said.

"What?" Gibbs turned back around the anger clear on his face.

"This is not about work you do not get to tell me what to do." Ziva said getting angry as well.

Gibbs hands went to his hips.

"Tony is my friend." She paused. "And you are my friend. I will be there for both of you but I will not be put in the middle."

Gibbs was still glaring.

"I do not even know what happened." She said trying to keep her voice down even though they were the only two there. "And I don't care. Just fix it." She growled. "Because I already told you I will kill you both if I have to."

Gibbs tried to keep hold of the anger, tried not to let the mix of seriousness and humor in Ziva's words move him.

Seeing that her statement had softened Gibbs slightly she grinned.

"And I will kill you both because you both are insane and I will not be able to handle it."

Gibbs sighed letting his hands slide from his hips.

"I shouldn't have tried to put you in the middle."

She nodded. "Yes. Neither of you should have." She folded her arms across her chest. "This has to do with Colonel Mann Yes?"

Gibbs didn't answer but she could see it in his eyes.

"I should have killed her yesterday when I had the opportunity."

Gibbs shook his head. "No one is killing anyone." He paused. "As much as I might agree with you."

Ziva smirked.

############################################################################

Tony stepped out of the coffee shop and into the sun. Squinting he let his eyes adjust to the light only to see a familiar figure standing before him. He gripped his coffee cup so hard coffee started to drip from the top.

"Relax I just want to talk for a minute." Colonel Mann said her hands up as if he were holding a gun at her.

"Sorry don't really have time." Tony said moving passed her.

She grabbed his arm. "Make time because I'm not going away until you talk to me."

He pulled free from her grip and walked over to the garbage can a few feet away. He tossed the coffee away, his stomach suddenly feeling sick.

"Tony I didn't know." She said knowing she needed to put that out there. She wanted him to understand and she knew he wouldn't hang around long to listen.

He cocked his head. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn't."

"It's just to help explain. I was the one that kissed him, he didn't-"

"He wasn't exactly rushing to push you away was he?"

"Actually he was." She said folding her arms across her chest.

Tony didn't respond.

"You know that Jethro is one of the most trustworthy and loyal men around. It wasn't his fault." She tried to explain. "Don't be angry with him because of me."

"Don't worry I have enough anger for both of you." Tony said with a fake smile.

She shook her head. "Seriously, is this why you two ended up together? Your both so damn pig headed." She paused. "You can't even listen to what anyone else has to say."

"I'm listening." he said sarcastically.

"All I really wanted to say was I'm sorry and that it wasn't Jethro's fault. I don't care what you think about the information but it's the truth and I wanted you to know." She sighed. "I don't want to be the one that ruins any happiness that Jethro has. He's lived to long without truly being happy for me to ever want to screw that up."

When Tony didn't say anything she threw up her hands.

"Fine. I'm done. I tried." She said. "But seriously Tony, he obviously loves you. Even I can see that. " She chuckled. "I was with he what a whole ten minutes. I mean the way he tore after you, the way he has taken you into his home. I mean he has a big screen TV in the living room!" She paused. "And he actually accepted an apology from me without saying it was a sign of weakness." Her eyes went wide. "I have never seen him do that."

"Thanks for the observations. Now I need to say a couple things." Tony said the anger still clearly present in his eyes. "I don't care what you think, what you saw and I don't even care that it was your fault." Tony stepped towards her. "The only thing I care about is that you stay as far away from Jethro as possible. Because if you don't I will make your life a living hell." He smiled. "And although I would never think of hitting a woman. I have a wonderfully trained female Mossad officer who doesn't share that feeling."

She gave him a look as if to say are you serious.

"That display yesterday was her in a good mood. You wouldn't want to see her when she's really pissed."

She chuckled. "And Ms. Sciuto, she's the back up."

Tony shook his head. "No, as she so often likes to say she's one of the few people who could kill someone without leaving any forensic evidence."

"I almost forgot how much fun it is dealing with Jethro's little pack." She barked.

"And I had almost forgotten what a bitch you can be."

##########################################################################

The day had been a blur to Gibbs. No cases, endless files, a meeting in MTAC, glances from Ziva, no calls, and McGee realizing something was wrong when he asked were Tony was and Gibbs had simply said sick. The end hadn't come fast enough and as Gibbs drove home he was on auto-pilot. He didn't even remember the drive from work to the driveway. He just wanted to go inside and dissolve into the couch and pray that Tony would call or come home.

Throwing his keys on the table, he hung up his jacket and fell back into the couch. His head hurt and worry was making him sick to his stomach. He let his fall back on the couch and he closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to erase the last two days from his memory.

"You really must be off your game if you didn't realize I was here."

For a moment Gibbs thought maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. That he hadn't actually heard Tony's voice. As he lifted his head and opened his eyes Tony was leaning against the wall in the living room.

Gibbs stood up and swallowed hard. "Yeah. Having a couple of the worse days of my life."

"Me too."

Gibbs wanted to go to Tony to wrap Tony in his arms and kiss him, tell him he was sorry and that this was all a mistake. But he was held in place by the fear that Tony had come back to make up.

"Tony, I-" Gibbs suddenly didn't know what to say, even though he had thought about this moment all of last night and today. "Why didn't you call?"

"I left a message."

"At work!" Gibbs shook his head. "That's not calling."

"Of all the things you can say you ask why I didn't call."

"Damn it Tony I was worried." The relief of seeing Tony, knowing he was ok, suddenly turning to anger .

"Good!" Tony voice was almost a shout.

"Pay back?" Gibbs asked. "You're pissed at me so make me suffer."

"Sorry you didn't find my reacting to you making out with your ex in the basement acceptable." Tony was yelling now. "Guess I should have asked how I was suppose to react."

"I was not making out with her!" Gibbs yelled back. "I would think you would be able to tell when I'm making out with someone or not."

Tony shook his head and stepped away from the wall. "So it's my fault for not knowing the different between you making out with someone and someone just kissing you."

"No! But I would think by now you would know the kind of man I am and that I would **never,** **ever **do anything like that to you." Gibbs was yelling and pointing.

Tony felt the words like a slap across the face and the anger suddenly felt unwarranted. Tony swallowed hard, swallowed down the emotions threatening to release themselves. When he spoke his voice was calmer but crackled from strain.

"I know what kind of man you are. I never doubted that." Tony said with all the honesty he felt. It wasn't about doubting Gibbs character.

"Sure as hell seems like you did." Gibbs wasn't screaming but his voice was still louder than normal.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"No." There was no hesitation in Gibbs voice. "And I can't believe you have to ask."

"You wouldn't be the first to run back to an ex or realize having a relationship with another man wasn't what you wanted."

"Is that what this is about?" Gibbs asked. "You think I can't handle being in a relationship with you because you're a man. So what that just means I'm going to run off with the first woman that shows any interest in me."

There was no response.

"No. You weren't what I expected, but did I ever once make you feel like I was disappointed or unhappy or even uncomfortable with that." Gibbs shook his head. "Christ Tony I can't keep my hands off of you. Do you think I faked that! Do you think I would have moved you in here if I wasn't desperately in love with you?"

The emotions tried again to break free as Tony spoke. "No."

It was spoken so softly Gibbs barely heard it.

"Tony." it was spoken as a question, a question of wanting to understand.

"I don't want to lose you." Tony's voice was shaky.

"You won't. You can't" Gibbs took a step forward. "I won't let you."

"When you suddenly have everything you wanted. Everything you wanted and more" Tony paused. "It's hard to believe that something or someone isn't coming to come and take that away."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"That scares me." Tony's eyes locked with steel blue. "Not because I don't want that but because ..." his voice trailed off for a moment. "Because you do look at me like you're never going to let me go, like you don't want me out of your sight for more than a minute, like" Tony took a stepped towards Gibbs, leaving them only a foot apart. "Like you can't breathe when you look at me and like it physically hurts you not to touch me." Tony smiled. "Like the look you have now."

"Because it does hurt." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Because I've wanted to touch you from the moment I saw you standing there."

"No one has ever looked at me the way you do, and I'm not sure how I would handle having that ever taken away." Tony's eyes were swelled with tears as he still tried to keep them at bay.

"Then lets never find out. Because I won't survive losing the only person I've loved since Shan-" Gibbs stopped the words catching in his throat. He shook his head to clear the overwhelming emotions washing over him.

The tears now rained down Tony's face as he closed the distance between them. Like that first night in the basement Tony let his fingers rest in Gibbs hand. This time Gibbs squeezed them in his hand.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Are we done fighting?"

Tony chuckled. "Yeah."

"Good because I need to ki-" Gibbs words were cut off by Tony crushing their lips together.

#############################################################################

They were standing by the bed. Somehow Gibbs had lead Tony here, although Tony couldn't remember moving. Tony watched as Gibbs slowly and methodically started to unbutton his shirt. It was painfully slow and Tony's hips thrust forward as he felt Gibbs reach the last button, the one directly above his hard cock confined in his slacks. Gibbs ignored Tony's movement, instead he slide the shirt from Tony's shoulders planting small kisses across one shoulder then the other. Only after he was satisfied with his small attention to Tony's shoulders did Gibbs push the shirt to the floor. As it fell Gibbs let his fingers reach down and tug at the undershirt tucked into Tony's slacks. After a quick tug it came free and Gibbs let his hands slide up under the fabric and touch Tony's stomach. Tony's skin was warm his body already flushed with desire. Gibbs let his hands explore every minute piece of Tony's stomach and chest pushing the offending piece of fabric up and out of his way as he went. The exploration led to Gibbs walking around Tony's body and stopping as he stood behind him.

Gibbs leaned down and spoke in Tony's ear only long enough to say. "Remove it."

Tony pulled the undershirt off and tossed it aside.

Tony's back tensed and relaxed as Gibbs let his hands caress softly then claw hungrily at the tender flesh. Gibbs placed a kiss against Tony's throat as his arms wrapped around Tony and his hands again explored his chest. Leaning back against Gibbs, Tony let his eyes close and let the feeling of his lovers hands carry him away. Another kiss at his throat and Tony's hand came down and covered Gibbs and together the hands traced a pattern across Tony's chest. Gibbs lead the way as if he were explaining to Tony why he loved touching him.

When Gibbs finally finished he came back to stand before Tony placing a soft kiss on his lips. The touch caused Tony to open his eyes and reach for Gibbs shirt. Tony lazily pulled the polo shirt from Gibbs pants wanting to go as slow as Gibbs had with him. Sliding his hands under the shirt Tony let his hands press against Gibbs t-shirt that still covered his chest. Gibbs moaned, Tony's touch was blistering even through the fabric. Tony's hands traced across Gibbs chest then back down dragging the t-shirt out of Gibbs slacks and pushing both the polo and the shirt up Tony looked at Gibbs begging the man to remove them.

Gibbs complied, tossing the shirts across the room.

And Tony's hands were back on Gibbs chest, dragging his fingers gently across and around under Gibbs arm as Tony moved around to explore Gibbs back. Tony's hands slide up both sides of Gibbs spine then down over his shoulders and arms. When they made the journey back up, Tony let himself enjoy the feel of each muscle under his fingers. Only then did his hands slide back down Gibbs back and around his stomach. Tony followed his hands around and stopped again in front of Gibbs. His eyes locked on Gibbs.

The normal calm steel blue of Gibbs eyes had been replaced by almost black eyes full if love, lust and desire. It was the one reaction Gibbs couldn't control and a small smiled played across Tony's lips.

Gibbs saw the smile and spoke. "That's what your touch does to me." he paused. "And what touching you does."

Letting his hands again reach for Tony, Gibbs made contact with Tony's belt. Tony tried not to react having Gibbs hands so close to his cock, but his body betrayed him and pressed forward. Again Gibbs ignored the reaction as he unbuckled the belt and slide it from around Tony's waist, dropped it to the floor. The button and zipper of Tony's slacks being undone next. There was no way to control the struggle inside as Tony thrust towards Gibbs touch. As he finished and withdrew his touch Tony moaned.

Tony reached out his hands now mimicking what Gibbs had just done. Gibbs belt was removed and his slacks now laid unbuttoned and unzipped against his waist. Gibbs took a step closer, not letting his body touch Tony's, but letting their lips meet and express the growing hunger they were feeling. Gibbs tongue begged for entrance and Tony gladly accepted. The familiar taste of coffee, bitter yet mixed with the sweetness of Gibbs mouth, greeted him. Tony's body shuttered as he felt Gibbs hands suddenly at his hip. He was gently pushing Tony's slacks down but then abruptly stopped as his hands made contact with the bare skin of Tony's hips. Gibbs had not be prepared for Tony to not be wearing anything under the slacks. He was forced to break the kiss as he suddenly needed to take a deep breath.

"_God Tony." _The words were a low growl.

Taking advantage of Gibbs momentarily lack of control, Tony worked on pushing Gibbs pants and boxers down towards the floor. To Tony's surprise Gibbs didn't fight but simply let Tony push them passed his hips and they slide down. Gibbs stepped out and kicked them aside. Having regained some small sense of control, Gibbs finished what he had started and pushed Tony's slacks to the floor. He kicked them off the rest of the way

Touching Tony's arm, Gibbs motioned towards the bed. Understanding, even in the silence, Tony laid down on the bed. Gibbs followed his knee pushing between Tony's legs causing them to separate as Gibbs crawled up between Tony's legs. Small kisses rained down on Tony's stomach traveling up his chest to his shoulders and finally his neck and throat. Grabbing at the back of Gibbs head, Tony forced Gibbs lips harder against his throat. Gibbs accepted the command and let his teeth lightly nip at the soft flesh of Tony's throat. But it wasn't enough, Tony pushed harder. As Gibbs sank deeper into the flesh, he could feel the blood flowing through Tony's body. Involuntarily, Tony's body arched up and he felt Gibbs hard cock press against his own and a moan escaped his lips.

The sensation had made Gibbs body react as well as he pushed back against Tony's body. Their pace so far had been painstakingly slow, Gibbs wanted this to be about the love between them, not just about the uncontrollable lust and the desire, but about the intimacy. Not that it wasn't always about love but Gibbs wanted the exploration and the tension that only comes with the gradual build up of need. Yet now he was regretting that decision, afraid that if Tony's body moved once more against him he would come from that single sensation.

Tony's hands grabbed at Gibbs hips pushing Gibbs body away from his own.

"Please," Tony's breathing labored his voice tense. "I can't take any more." Another labored breath. "I need you now."

Gibbs let his body slide down beside Tony's on the bed. Then he turned Tony on his side placing Tony's back against Gibbs chest. Grabbing the bottle from the bedside stand Gibbs rubbed some of the lube along his cock. Tony didn't move, afraid if he did he would lose control, he simply waited; waited for the pleasure, waited for Gibbs touch. It took only a moment as Gibbs hand grasped Tony's hip and he lunged forwards.

Tony felt the push, felt Gibbs stretch him as he demanded entrance, then felt the uncontrollable pleasure as Gibbs buried himself inside Tony and started to make love to him. Tony's body was no longer his own as he seemed to float away yet stay somehow strangely connect. He felt everything, heard himself crying out, saw himself clutching the bed, saw his body shaking and trembling as the climax was about to rip through his soul.

Gibbs was disoriented and delirious, lost in the feeling of being inside Tony and the trembling need for release he felt building in Tony's body.

"_Oh god…__Jethro_," the scream tore through the air as Tony felt his body surrender to the pleasure that crashed in around him. The waves surged across his entire body cascading, crashing, falling then building again as his body convulsed over and over carried away with the tide.

Tony's cries and his bodies movements were too much. Gibbs felt the storm crash throughout his body. It started in the deepest recesses of his being radiating outward over his entire being. He screamed Tony's name as he let the storm spill from his body to Tony's. Gibbs felt his heart momentarily stop, his breathing follow suit as there was nothing but his release. Somehow as the feeling that he was going to suffocate overtook him Gibbs took a long deep breath and felt his body trembling again and then there was stillness. He wrapped his arms around Tony and let the stillness carry him, lull him to sleep.

##############################################################################


	7. Chapter 7

The smell of coffee drifted into Gibbs senses and he inhaled deeply. As he stretched he looked at the clock. 0602. He had slept well, as he always did when Tony was next to him. He listened hearing Tony down stairs, he smiled. The coffee called to him, but he needed a shower first, so it would wait.

A few minutes later, dressed for work, he was walking down stairs. Tony was standing by the couch holding two cups of coffee.

Gibbs smiled. "That's service."

"I heard the shower turn off." Tony smirked.

"You're up early." Gibbs said surprised to see Tony up although dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt. "I didn't hear the shower this morning."

"I showered down stair. I wanted to let you sleep."

Gibbs sat down on the couch and took a sip of coffee. Tony dropped down onto Gibbs lap.

"You know we always get into trouble when we're in this position." Gibbs said shifting under Tony, his mind already racing with thoughts of making love to Tony.

"Simmer down." Tony smirked.

Gibbs tried to find a comfortable position were his cock wasn't placed directly under Tony's backside.

"Are you coming to work today?" Gibbs asked trying to think about anything other than Tony in his lap.

"Yes." Tony nodded. "But I need to tell you something."

Gibbs looked into Tony's eye a mix of concern and fear staring back.

"It's not that bad." Tony said. "I mean nothing about last night. Well sort of but nothing about-"

"What?" Gibbs asked harsher than he intended.

"Right." Tony nodded. "I just need to tell you. I may have overstepped my bounds yesterday with someone and well I don't think anything will come of it but I want you to know."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked the concern still evident in his voice as he sat his coffee down on the end table.

"Um." There was a pause. "Colonel Mann." God Tony hated even saying her name. "She found me yesterday. Wanted to talk to me about what happened."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow somehow he didn't think this was going to end well.

"I kinda told her to stay away from you." Tony put up his hand expecting Gibbs to start talking. "I was mad, I may have gone a little too far with my, um, recommendation that she leave you alone."

"Please tell me you didn't threaten to kill an Army Colonel?"

"No!" Tony was shaking his head vigorously, "No. I threatened that Ziva would killer her, or maybe Abby. You know that Mossad training and Abby being able to kill someone without leaving any forensic evidence."

"TONY!" Gibbs yelled as he tried to stand up.

"Stop!" Tony said trying to keep Gibbs seated. "She was fine when I left. Pissed off but not like she took anything as a serious threat." God Tony hoped not.

Gibbs let his head fall back onto the couch.

"There was never an actual threat, more like a statement of fact." Tony nodded. "Yeah, a statement of fact about Ziva's and Abby's skills."

There was a long silence and Tony was afraid another fight was coming.

Gibbs lifted his head and grabbing the back of Tony's head pulling him into a kiss.

At first surprised, it took a moment for Tony to kiss him back.

When Gibbs pulled back he looked into Tony's eyes.

"Not the reaction I expected." Tony grinned.

"I love you."

Tony smiled and answered with a puzzled look on his face. "I love you too. Although again not the reaction I expected."

Gibbs locked his arms around Tony's waist before he spoke.

"You didn't overstep your bounds."

Tony still had the puzzled look on his face. "Okay. So you're okay with me telling her off."

Gibbs shrugged.

An evil smirk covered Tony's face. "Are you all turned on by my macho display of jealousy?"

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"Oh you so are!" Tony said pointing at him. "You like that I was all like, staking my claim and telling her you belonged to me."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"I so got you on this one." Tony grinned. "It's like some weird version of Play Misty for me." Tony thought for a moment with a puzzled look. "But does that make me Evelyn or Tobie?"

"Tony!" Gibbs said trying to pull Tony back into the moment.

Tony grinned at Gibbs. "I get it you don't have to say it."

Gibbs searched Tony's face not really believing he understood.

"Well I had every right to feel the way I felt, and even to say what I needed to say. Threats are never the answer."

Unable to hold it in, Gibbs laughed. "Yeah. I guess that's the gist of what I was getting at."

Tony was still grinning.

"What?"

"Believe me I'll gladly make sure everyone knows your mine." Tony said as he slid across Gibbs lap feeling Gibbs cock stir at the friction the movement caused. Tony leaned down into Gibbs ear. "And I'll fuck you every day to make sure you remember."

Gibbs grabbed the back of Tony's head pulling Tony away from his ear.

"It might take more than once a day to remind me." Gibbs growled as he thrust up against Tony.

"As many times as it takes." Tony answered as Gibbs lips devoured his throat.

Pressing down into Gibbs lap, Tony felt Gibbs hard cock pressing back.

Gibbs pulled back looking at Tony. "I swear. I can't control myself with you."

"Good." Tony smiled as he stood up for a moment then dropped to his knees between Gibbs legs. His hands were immediately on Gibbs undoing his belt and slacks.

"Tony." Gibbs was trying to regain control but was losing the struggle.

Tony let his finger graze up and down the inside of Gibbs thighs before reaching up and tugging at Gibbs pants. Involuntarily Gibbs hips rose up and he let Tony pull the pants and boxers down in one movement. Gibbs hard cock stood before Tony. Tony's tongue snaked out licking at the head of Gibbs cock. Gibbs thrust up. Tony's lips followed his tongue as he let his mouth sink down around Gibbs cock.

"_Tony!" _

Gibbs head was back and his arms across the back of the couch hands clawing trying to gain some stability.

Beyond hearing Tony was bobbing up and down on Gibbs cock lost in the sensation of pleasing his lover. Tony could see Gibbs position and though how erotic it looked. Gibbs in his suit, ready to leave for work, yet giving in and letting Tony suck his cock. The scene made Tony hard, Gibbs made Tony hard, sucking Gibbs cock made Tony hard.

Gibbs was thrusting again, the sensation building to a fever pitch as Tony pushed Gibbs closer to his release. As if sensing Gibbs was close Tony sped up. Gibbs hand came to rest on the back of Tony's head enjoying the added sensation of feeling Tony carry his hand on the journey. Gibbs' felt his body start to tense, felt his cock twitch as the wave crashed over him.

"Fuck, Tony!" Gibbs screamed as he came.

###########################################################################

"We have five minutes." Tony was yelling as Gibbs practically ran to the elevator, which in turned caused Tony to have to run, trying to slide in before the doors closed. However, Tony misjudged his slide and fell towards Gibbs. Gibbs was pushed against the back of the elevator with Tony plastered up against him.

"Sorry" Tony smirked.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the hips and pulled him forwarded for a brief moment. Tony moaned from the contact. Then just as quickly Gibbs pushed Tony up and to his feet.

As both men righted themselves Gibbs spoke.

"I told you that position always gets us in trouble."

Tony grinned. "I wasn't having any trouble in that position."

Gibbs shook his head. "I swear-" His thought stopped as the doors opened onto the bullpen.

"And you were saying?" Tony asked cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Believe me when we get home I'll tell you exactly what I was going to say." Gibbs said with a smirk.

As Gibbs stepped out, followed by Tony, they noticed Ziva and McGee already at their desks.

Ziva grinned at Tony who winked back.

Gibbs leaned over his desk, turned on the computer, and then turned leaving the bullpen

"Dinozzo."

"Ya boss."

And they were back in work mode.

"Coffee. I'll be in MTAC."

"On it boss."

Ziva waited until Gibbs was safely in MTAC before she walked over to Tony.

"You have kissed and made up?" she grinned.

Tony nodded. "Some version of that."

##############################################################################

Gibbs and Leon both heard the door to MTAC open but paid little attention until Tony stood before them holding two coffees.

"Boss." Tony said handing one to Gibbs.

"Director." Tony added as he handed the other to Director Vance.

Vance looked surprised. "Thanks DiNozzo."

Gibbs nodded thanks to Tony and winked.

Tony smiled and turned to leave. Gibbs eyes following him until he left Gibbs line of sight.

As soon as Vance heard the door close he chuckled.

"Seriously the man puts up with you 24/7, willingly, and you still make him your coffee boy."

Gibbs smirked. "Keeps him in check."

Leon chuckled.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "Plus we looks good walking away."

Leon turned towards Gibb not sure if he was joking.

Gibbs chuckled

Leon laughed as he shook his head.

##############################################################################

Music blared from the living room as Gibbs stirred the pot on the stove. He could hear the laughter drift in between the loud vocals of the singer and Gibbs had to smile. It had been a long time since his house had felt like a home and Tony was completely responsible for that. Although the others that sat in the living room with Tony had helped.

Three more weeks had past and at least once a week, Gibbs and Tony's home was filled with the laughing and chatter of their friends, their family. It still amazed Gibbs the way things work out. He had never expected any of this, had never thought this was what it would take to make him happy.

"That about done. The animals are restless." Tony asked walking into the kitchen and leaning over the pot taking a deep breath.

"In a minute." Gibbs said with a smile and a wink.

Tony smile back. "You're in an exceptionally good mood today."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's shirt in the middle of his chest and pushed him back against the far counter, out of view of the living room.

"Really, right now with four people in the living room." Tony cocked his head. "Ok but you know I can't be quiet and frankly neither can you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony grinned. "What?"

Gibbs placed a tender kiss on Tony's lips.

As Gibbs pulled back Tony smirked.

"Just remember you started it."

"I'm not starting anything. I just wanted to say thank you."

Tony looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For this." Gibbs said nodding at Tony and towards the living room.

"You always had this. I just forced you to accept it."

Gibbs smiled then kissed Tony again.

"Stop sucking face and feed us!"

Abby's voice drifted into the kitchen.

"Seriously did you teach her that?" Tony asked. Somehow Abby always seemed to know when they were kissing.

Gibbs shook his head as he again leaned in to kiss Tony.

"I'm serious!" Abby's voice bellowed. "Don't make come in there."

Tony and Gibbs both laughed.

"Let's go feed the animals." Gibbs grinned.

As Gibbs went to turn around, Tony grabbed his arm. Gibbs paused.

"Thank you for this. All of it."

Gibbs smirked. "And to think it all started with a fight."

Tony grinned back. "I knew that fight would work."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You did not start that fight to-"

"Didn't I?"


End file.
